The Making of Mrs Standish
by PsychedelicCowgirl
Summary: Maude has been married five times but she has only truly loved two men in her life. One is her son, Ezra...the other was his father. Now including the introduction of Ezra.
1. Meeting Mr Standish

**AN: I've liked Maude since the first time I "met" her and it seems that she gets a really bad rap in a lot of stories. So, I decided to write something that gives some reason to how and why she is the way she is.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven or any of the characters (except the OCs) but if Chris or Ezra ever wanted to come over they'd be more than welcome.**_

The warm, late spring air drifted through the open windows of the antebellum home. It was a humid evening but no one at the plantation seemed to mind tonight. The winter had been a cold one and it was still fresh enough in everyone's minds that the warm air was appreciated. And Charles Carstairs was the first in Northern Georgia to have a spring ball.

Up in her room Maude James, Carstairs niece, stifled a very unlady like yawn as Elsie, her personal maid, brushed through her long blonde hair. "Elsie, I don't think I can bear another one of Uncle Charles's parties, and all those borin' young men tryin' to win my affections." The eighteen-year-old moaned, putting a well rehearsed pout her lovely face. Ever since her cotillion two years before, Uncle Charles had insisted she attend every function he hosted. She wouldn't have minded so much but she knew he only did it in hopes that she would soon find a husband. Maude had no real objection to marrying, but her uncle's associates had the dullest sons Maude had ever had the misfortune to make acquaintance with. And the duller they were, the harder it seemed they tried to win her hand.

The maid tutted as she began to arrange the girl's hair on top of her head. "Now, now Miz Maudie. Your Uncle Charles only wants to see you find yoself a fine young man and settle down so's you can have some youngens of your own."

Maude made a face, she wasn't sure she wanted to "settle down", and she was certain she didn't want to marry just so she could "have youngens". Like most girls she had dreamed and fantasized about the man she would one day marry, what he would do, where they would live. She had even, on occasion, thought about the children they would have and what names would best suit them. However, domesticity was not Maude's strong suit and she had found when she had started to receive callers that most of the young men around Atlanta were not looking for a girl quite like her. This had discouraged her initially, but she had since decided she'd would rather be alone then be married just so she could be someone's cook, maid, or child bearer. The problem was she wasn't sure how long her uncle could be put off in his search for her a husband.

Maude had lost her mother to the fever when she was eleven and her father not long after that. Since then she had lived with her mother's brother and his wife. She had been born into a well bred family and as such had been trained her entire life to be a proper lady, and the principle that 'appearances are everything' had been instilled in her from the beginning. But since coming to live with her aunt and uncle both of those things had taken on new meaning.

Being a female, and as such incapable of understanding or caring about the business world, no one had ever told Maude directly but she know Uncle Charles' businesses hadn't been doing well the last few years. And for that reason she had no doubt that his desire to see her wed had more to do with how advantageous it would be for him than any concern for her or her desires. However, while Maude was nothing if not a lady, she was also extremely resourceful and cunning and she didn't care what her Uncle Charles wanted she had no intentions of marrying just to seal one of his business deals. Anymore than she did so she could sew and have babies. "Elsie, I don't wish to marry just to have children and run a house." Although she had been raised a gentlewoman Maude had interest in many things that fell outside the realms of respectability, at least for a lady. She would happily discuss business with anyone who would take her seriously, and if they didn't take her seriously then she enjoyed showing them up with her knowledge, she know more about horses than most men, and she was also a fair hand at poker. However, since none of these were considered activities that should be of interest to a lady she was forced to spend these parties either letting the boys clamor around her, and hope that one of them turned out to be interesting, or stay with the ladies and discuss all things suitable for a gentlewoman.

The black woman shook her head. "Land sake's child, you and your ideas. Them ideas is likely a reason yo uncle is so set to get you married. If'n you had your way, you'd be racing horses and playing poker and smoking cigars." The maid gasped suddenly as if the thought had just occurred to her. "Oh, Miz Maudie you ain't never smoked a cigar have you."

Maude bit back a smile a joke coming to her, she never had smoked a cigar but Elsie didn't need to know that. "Why, Elsie" she exclaimed looking at her maid through the mirror. "Whatever is wrong with a lady having a smoke every now and then? It's only one or two a week. It's always nice to enjoy one over a friendly poker game or a glass of whiskey."

"Miz Maudie!" The woman's eyes grew large then she saw her young mistresses' smirk. "You best stop that lyin' Miz Maudie. Lordy, girl I got half a mind to put you over my knee fo even talkin' bout such things."

Maude was taken aback by Elsie threat. "Elsie, you wouldn't dare!" The maid would never do any such thing but Maude still didn't like that kind of talk, especially from a slave. "Besides Uncle Charles would never let you get away with striking me like that." Maude replied with some arrogance.

"He wouldn't if he knew but I so nuff wouldn't tell him. And if'n you told him I tells him 'bount them cigars and he'd do the same thing I did." Elsie told the girl in a voice that left no room for argument. She may have been a slave but Charles Carstairs was a good master and she'd known the girl to long to let herself be bullied by the young blonde.

"Oh for heaven's sake Elsie, I was only teasing." Maude huffed. "No, I've never had a cigar." Although, now that the maid had made the suggestion, Maude would certainly have to look into getting one, maybe she could sneak one from Uncle Charles's office later. She didn't often get the chance to play poker but she'd be willing to bet that the taste of a cigar would make the game more fun.

"Good" The maid said with a nod. "You is a lady Miz Maudie and a lady ain't got no need for them smelly things. Now let get you in your dress, all them young men is waitin' for you and you don't want to disappoint them."

Maude heaved a sigh as she got up. She wasn't holding out much hope that this party would be any different than the rest of them but maybe, just maybe, she was wrong.

* * *

Maude barely kept her eyes from rolling when Rupert Jones asked for a dance. Honestly, she didn't really mind her uncle's attempts at matchmaking but if he was going to keep doing this it would be nice if he could find some new guests. However, Maude proper upbringing kept her from saying what she really wanted to say, something along the lines of No, Rupert please go away and come back when you have a personality. Instead she forced a smile and said quite politely. "Thank you, Rupert that would be lovely."

So, she withstood a dance with Rupert, then with William Paine, and Paul Stephenson, and George Grant. As her dance with George ended she saw Rupert getting ready to come over again she hastily turned toward George. "Do excuse me George." She said opening her fan. "It's getting rather warm in here. I believe I need some fresh air."

"Of course, Miss James. Can I fetch you a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." She answered with a slight smile as she began to fan herself. "I'll be fine in just a moment I'm sure." She turned and, as quickly as she possibly could and still be lady like, fled to the first open door.

Stepping outside she took a deep breath of the humid Georgia air. How much longer would she have to put up with this? She had tried to give them all a fair chance but there wasn't any way she would be able to marry any of the young men her uncle had picked for her.

Maude had never considered herself t be a romantic or thought that she in any way had unrealistic expectations but she did want to love the man she married and it would be nice if he thought her capable of something besides cooking and washing. That wasn't asking for too much, was it? She started to fan more quickly, wondering if she could get by with pleading a headache and escaping to her room. It was unlikly, she was almost certain she had used that excuse at the last ball. She sighed once more knowing she wouldn't be able to remain out here undisturbed much longer, but she dreaded having to go back inside. Maybe she could pretend to twist an ankle while dancing; she'd never tried that before. Snapping her fan shut, she took a breath and steeled herself to go back for more socializing. After all, as long as Rupert didn't start talking about banking, he wasn't that bad. Well, really he was that bad but she could make it through the night…maybe.

"You don't seem to really want to be here."

Startled Maude spun around at the unfamiliar voice. She hadn't realized there was anyone else out here. The young man in front of her grimaced at her reaction, he hadn't meant to scare her. He offered her a smile. "My apologies, Miss. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Maude took a moment to compose herself before answering. "No apology is necessary. I afraid I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. I wasn't aware there was anyone else out here."

The young man gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, to be honest I saw you inside and… followed you out here." Maude was surprised by the man's straightforward manner but at least he did have the decency to look a little ashamed at his admission.

Maude didn't have an answer to his bold statement so she chose to ignore it. "If you'll excuse me, my uncle will be wondering where I am." She moved to go around him but he stopped her with a question.

"May I escort you back inside?"

Maude turned, now that there was more light from inside she could see that he was a very attractive young man. If she were honest with herself, he was probably the best looking man at the party and she was tempted to accept his offer but her upbringing won out in the end. "Thank you, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be proper. We haven't been properly introduced." She expected him to be disappointed but of he was he didn't show it. Instead he gave her a grin.

"If that's the only problem I'll just have to see what I can do about rectifying that." Giving her a nod he turned and disappeared into the ball room. Maude watched him go and felt a smile come to her face. Maybe this party held some promise after all.

When Maude rejoined the party she went to find her aunt and the other ladies, hoping to avoid having to dance anymore right away. Her aunt looked at her when she walked up. "Maude dear, your uncle was looking for you. Where have you been?"

"It was feeling a little stuffy in here. I went to get some air."

"I know dear. It's nice to see warmer weather after that winter but it is a bit stuffy tonight." Her aunt said pulling out her own fan.

"And the heat seems to have come early this year." One of her aunt friends chimed in.

As the others joined in the discussion about the weather, Maude quietly slipped off looking around to see if there was any sign of the mysterious young man she met on the veranda. She was so engrossed in her new activity she didn't see Paul come up next to her. "Miss James?" She turned, startled again. What was wrong with her tonight? She was almost never caught off guard. "They're lining up for the Virginia Reel. Would you care to be my partner?" Having no good reason to refuse Maude allowed him to lead her to the middle of the floor, thinking that maybe, being out on the floor would afford her a better view of the room and increase her chance of finding the stranger.

Her gamble paid off for no sooner had she lined up with Paul, she saw him. He was two couple down from them and he smiled when he caught her looking at him. Now that she could get a good look at him she saw that he was, without question, the most attractive man in the room. He had dark hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and his smile was absolutely devastating. Throughout the dance she couldn't help sneaking glances over at him, and any time she looked over, he was looking at her.

After the dance Paul offered the get drinks for them. When he left Maude looked for the young man once more but he had, once again, seemingly vanished. Maude couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was gone but she told herself that was silly. There was no reason for her to care whether he was here or not, after all she didn't even know her name. All too soon, Paul returned with the drinks and Maude settled in to hear another long, drawn out, one sided conversations about Paul's father's shop. Thankfully, Paul must have been thirsty and he quickly finished his drink. After Seeing Paul drain his own cup Maude drank hers as fast as possible, giving him a smile when she was done.

"Shall I take your cup?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Thank you." She said giving him her empty cup. As Paul walked off Maude sighed, that hadn't been too bad. She was about to join her aunt again when she saw Rupert Jones approaching her. She feverishly started trying to think of an excuse not to have to dance again when she noticed who was beside him. It was her mysterious stranger. Maude smiled when they both came up. The stranger returned her smile and Maude felt her heart skip a beat. If Rupert noticed anything peculiar about the exchange he didn't act like it.

"Maude" He said "This is Mr. Standish." He turned to the man. "Mr. Standish, may I present Miss Maude James."

"Mr. Standish" She offered him her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _Officially anyway_. She

thought.

He planted a gentle kiss on her hand. "Miss James, the pleasure is entirely mine. Would you care to dance?" He asked suddenly sensing the man standing next to him was about to ask the same thing.

"I'd love to." Maude replied, allowing him to lead her back to the middle of the floor, not giving Rupert another thought.

"Does this mean we've been properly introduced? He asked as they lined up to dance.

She laughed a little. "Yes it does. But I was wondering, how is it that you know Rupert?"

"Rupert? Oh, I don't." He saw her look of confusion and laughed. "I just asked if he knew you. He did so I asked him to introduce me."

"That was very underhanded of you Mr. Standish."

"Thank you. Underhanded is something I have a great talent for."

Maude fought the grin she felt trying to escape; the best way to catch a man was to be coy. She certainly didn't want him thinking she was too eager. "Mr. Standish, Rupert told you my Christian name but I believe he failed to mention yours."

He flashed her another one of those smiles. "So he did. It's Patrick, Miss James. Patrick Standish."


	2. Patrick

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making a profit._

Patrick. Oh, but that fit him perfectly. Maude couldn't explain it but there was something about the young man she was drawn to. Unlike Rupert or Paul or any of the others she felt an instantaneous connection to him as if she had known him her entire life or had been distend to meet him. "Mr. Standish, I don't recall ever seeing you at any of the parties before. Are you new in town?"

"No, Miss James." He gave her a sheepish look. "I'm…I'm not supposed to be here."

Her eyes widened. "You sneaked in?" She started to laugh. There was definitely something special about this man. She couldn't imagine any of the other young men in the room doing something so daring.

He chuckled at her response. Actually, he'd done it on a dare. And he couldn't wait to get to town and gloat that not only had he managed NOT to get thrown out but he'd meet a beautiful girl as well. "I'm delighted you're amused. I was unsure how you would react to that." His face suddenly became serious. "I would have been most disappointed if you'd been disapproving."

Maude's breath caught as she looked into the serious green eyes. Would he really have been disappointed? "How no fear, Mr. Standish. You've provided me with more amusement in these last ten minutes than anyone else has this whole evening. Perhaps you should sneak into all my parties."

Patrick's face now took on an unreadable look. "You…your party? This is your home?"

Maude nodded not seeing what that had to do with anything. So this was where she lived, what difference did that make? If he hadn't sunk into her house he would have been sneaking into someone else's. "Well, it's my aunt and uncle's home but I've lived with them for the past seven years. Why does that matter?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't I suppose, it's just, well I had my doubts I was going to get away with this. Not only did I get away with it but the hostess doesn't seem to mind."

"I don't mind at all, Mr. Standish."

"Good. Would you care for another dance, Miss James?"

Maude smiled. This was the first time that she could remember that she'd been asked to dance and actually wanted to join the young man who had asked her. Yes, this party definitely had promise.

* * *

For the remainder of the night Maude stayed in Patrick's company. She discovered that Patrick was a charming and enduring, if rather brash, young man. He had held many jobs including farm hand, sailor, store clerk, snake oil salesman, and prizefighter; the last being his most recent employ and the one that intrigued Maude the most. She had never seen a fight in person but she had seen fighters before, and most of them didn't have their looks as intact as Patrick did. When she commented on this he had merely given her a coy smile and replied that he was a good fighter. He had also confided in her that it had been a fellow fighter that had made the dare that he try and sneak into "that rich plantation party".

Maude found that the more Patrick told her about himself the more she wanted to know. She had asked nonstop questions about all the jobs he'd had, or at least the ones he'd told her about, and before the night was over discovered that he didn't like the hours farmer's had to keep; he thought any man who wanted to spend his life on a ship was crazy; clerking didn't provided enough action for him; he could, in his on opinion, sale anything to most anybody;, and he liked fighting but valued his looks too much to continue doing it much longer.

"How many fights have you won?" Maude asked, her eyes shining with excitement just to be talking to someone who seen and done as much as Patrick.

"Well, counting the one last night I've won twenty-one out of twenty-one."

"You've never lost a fight?" Maude was very impressed now. Patrick must be good if he'd won all his fights, and he'd said he'd fought last night but Maude couldn't see a single mark on him.

Patrick chuckled and looked down. Maude thought the laugh sounded a little nervous and if she wasn't mistaken a faint blush had colored his face. "Sometimes you just get lucky." In truth, Patrick was embarrassed by the girl's obvious admiration. He was a good fighter and normally he had no problem admitting it, especially to a beautiful young lady, but something about this girl made him feel like it would be wrong to brag. "I'll lose one someday." He gave what he hoped looked like a carless shrug. "Might be my next one."

He had never admitted that out loud before but he knew it would happen one day. It happened to all fighters if they stayed in the game long enough. It was a thought that made him feel a little sick but he knew it was coming, in fact he always went into a fight thinking 'this could be the one'.

"I don't believe so."

He looked back up to find her staring at him, his stomach churning at the intensity he saw in her blue eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I don't believe it will be the next one."

He cocked his head inquisitively. "Any reasoning for that?"

She suddenly become aware of just how intent she'd been on their conversation and looked away self-consciously. "No, it's just a feeling I suppose."

"Well, I hope your right. I'd hate to get my face beat in next week."

She turned back. "Next week? You'll be fighting again next week?" He nodded. "Mr. Standish, do you…do you suppose I might be able to see you fight?"

Patrick was taken aback. He'd know from the start she wasn't any average society girl, but she was still a lady and a fight wasn't any place for a lady to be. "Why would you want to see a fight? It's hardly a place a proper gentlewoman needs to be." He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. No, that ain't no place you should be."

Maude started to argue but smiled at him instead. "If that's what you think than I should trust you. You do know more about it than me. It was a silly idea anyway."

Patrick was surprised she had given up so quickly. She hadn't seemed like the kind of girl who would easily give up but he didn't waste too much time thinking on it, after all the party would soon end and he would leave and likely never see her again, and that was a idea he found oddly disturbing. But, rather he saw her again or not he had no interest in spending the remainder of their time together in an argument and was glad that she dropped the subject.

From there the conversation drifted to other topics of interest and there were no more mentions of fights for the rest of the night. However, all to soon Patrick noticed that guest were starting to leave and he knew it was time for him to slip out as well before he called to much attention to himself. Before he left he kissed Maude's gloved hand and took one last look at her stunning eyes, once again feeling a pang that he probably wouldn't be seeing her again.

"Mr. Standish." Maude's voice cut into his melancholy musings. "I will see you again, won't I?"

"Would you like to?" Personally he would love to make her acquaintance again but given the difference in their social standings it seemed unlikely.

"Very much. And you?"

"It would be my pleasure. I'll have to see what I can do about sneaking in to your next party."

"Maybe next time I can arrange for you to have an invitation."

He chuckled. "That would be nice."

* * *

As Patrick walked home couldn't help but think that he'd meet a once-in-a-lifetime girl tonight. And if he did ever have the privilege of seeing her again, well just seeing her again would be enough. He laughed to himself knowing a sounded like a moony eyed boy thinking that way but he couldn't deny that Maude James had struck something deep inside of him. He had been forced to grow up hard and fast and he hadn't even been sure that that something had even existed until tonight. He sighed, it seemed foolish to say, after all he'd only been with her a short time, but if he was ever to get married he was certain Maude would be the girl.

He thought back to Anderson's dare earlier tonight. There wasn't too much Anderson had ever done for him that Patrick should be appreciative of, but he would have to remember to thank the man for that stupid bet.


	3. A Second Meeting

**AN: It's Memorial Day here in the U.S. so I'm dedicating this chapter to the men and women who have given their lives for their country. And to those who have served and are serving, Thank You!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's, and no profit is being made. Just having some fun.**_

Maude was almost giddy as she retired to her room that night. Never before had she left a party feeling excited about the young man she had spent the evening with and her mood was not lost on Elsie as she helped her undress. "Miz Maudie, you sho in a good humor to be so sulled up earlier." The maid said as she went to put Maude's dress away.

Maude began to take the pins out of her hair and smiled. "That's because I didn't have to spend the evening in the company of a dull young man."

The maid gasped and turned back to her mistress. "Miz Maudie, you done meet you a man?" Elsie had been hoping the girl would be able to find her a man to suite her soon. By the time most girls were Maude's age they were married and many were already starting families of their own, but the black maid knew that Maude's head wouldn't be turned by anything but a very special man. It seemed the girl might have finally found someone who suited her fancy. "Who is this man got you smiling so?"

Maude looked at the maid through the mirror, her smile growing. "A prize fighter."

Elsie eyes widened. "A prize fighter! Oh, sakes Miz Maudie what we ever goin do with you? You is a lady. You don't need no brawlin' man callin' on you. Who invited him to Mister Charles' party?"

Maude laughed gleefully. "Nobody. He sneaked in Elsie. Isn't that the most delightful thing you've ever heard?"

"Delightful? Mister Charles ain't goin be happy when he finds out the man that done turned your head be a fighter who sneaks into parties."

Maude slipped into her nightgown and laughed again. "Oh, I don't think he'll be happy at all Elsie, but Patrick was far more interesting than Rupert Jones. Or any of the others for that matter and I wouldn't mind seeing him at another one of our parties."

"Patrick? That his name?"

"Yes. Patrick Standish. Is that not a delightful sounding name Elsie?" Maude was beaming as she ran over the events of the evening in her mind. She had never before met someone she actually wanted to see again but Patrick had changed that. She now knew how her friends had felt when a young man had caught their eye. It was no wonder Lucy Curtis like boys so much if everyone she saw made her feel like this.

"Sounds like any other name to me." The maid huffed. "Don't see how his name makes no difference."

Maude rolled her eyes. She didn't expect anyone else to understand her feelings, but that was just fine. No one understood anything else about her

either.

* * *

As the days passed, Maude's good mood didn't. She was in such high spirits that even her normally unobservant uncle noticed something was different with his niece and he approached her about it over breakfast one morning.

"Maude, you seem to be in an unusually good humor this morning. As a matter of fact, it seems you've been in a good mood the past several days." Carstairs said.

"The effects of the ball are just slow in passing, Uncle Charles." Maude stated simply. "It was a delightful evening. I believe it's the best ball you've ever given."

"Do these slow passing effects have anything to do with a young man?" Her aunt asked.

"Perhaps." Maude answered with a smile.

Her aunt and uncle gave exchanged a knowing look and, thankfully, moved the conversation to other topics. Maude hid a grin and spent the rest of the meal in silence. She knew what her aunt and uncle were thinking. Uncle Charles was undoubtedly thinking that his stubborn niece had finally seen reason and had realized just how much the suitors he had selected for her had to offer. Aunt Millie was most likely trying to guess who had caught Maude's eye while envisioning the upcoming wedding and writing out a mental guest list. Maude knew her aunt and uncle were both excited and she was barely able to contain her amusement. Oh, she could only imagine what they would say when they found out the man who had captured Maude's affections was a prizefighter of no social standing who had sneaked into the ball in the first place. Maude didn't have the heart to break the news to them just yet.

* * *

A few days after the conversation at breakfast, Maude went into town to do some shopping. She had finished up her own business and was waiting in the carriage for her driver, Jeremiah, when she suddenly remembered Aunt Millie had asked her to pick up some ribbon for her from the miller's shop. She thought about waiting for Jeremiah to come back and drive her over but decided against it. Jeremiah was at the blacksmith seeing about a harness and it would likely be some time before he returned. The shop was only a few blocks down and although close to the old town, a place it didn't behoove ladies to go into alone, Maude thought herself plenty capable of walking down there and getting back before Jeremiah finished up. Gathering up her skirts she climbed from the carriage and started down the boardwalk.

Unfortunately, the walk to the hat shop took longer than Maude had anticipated and she realized as she was leaving the shop that Jeremiah was probably done with the blacksmith and wondering where she was by now. She had started back down the street when a thought came to her; she would be able to make better time if she cut through the alleys and went behind the stores. It did occur to her that it wasn't the best, or safest, route to take but it would get her back to the smithy faster and at the moment that was all she cared about. Taking a sharp right she ducked down the alley.

Maude had been walking only a few minutes when she had the uneasy sensation that someone was following her. She felt her heart skip a beat but she didn't stop, if someone was watching her stopping was the worst thing she could do. Instead she kept her eyes straight ahead and walked a little faster.

The end of the alley way loomed in front of her like the light at the end of the tunnel, and Maude fought the urge to run to it. Without question, this was not one of her better ideas and she slightly cursed herself for thinking of it in the first place. When she got out of this she would never take another short cut again in her life.

She had nearly made it out when a large shadow stepped in front of the alley's opening, blocking her way out. Maude skidded to a halt, stiffening a scream as a burly man advance on her. She didn't have to turn around to know that there was at least one more person coming up from behind. Again Maude cursed herself. How could she have been so stupid?

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone." The big man, known as Big John, said as he gave her a leering smile that showed off his yellowed teeth.

Maude's heartbeat quickened but she was determined not to let her fear show. "Please let me pass, Sir." She stated calmly with as much dignity as she could muster.

The man gave a cruel sounding chuckle. "Did you hear that, Milt?" He called to the man behind Maude. "The lady wants to pass." He took a step closer but Maude forced herself to hold her ground.

"I demand that you let me pass!" She said jutting her chin forward, trying to move past him.

Big John grabbed her arm and pushed her none too gently against the alley wall. "All in good time, Deary." He hissed, causing Maude to turn away from his foul smelling breath. "We got things to talk about, me and you. Ain't that right, Milt?" The other man reply was an equally wicked sounding laugh.

"Get your hands off of me!" Maude yelled, struggling to break the man's iron grip on her arms as she slightly prayed for a way out of this.

"Now that ain't no way to be." Maude saw the thug lean in like he was going to kiss her and she quickly jerk her head to the side. Fire flashed in the man's eyes and he grabbed her chin yanking her head back around. "Be nice." He growled. He leaned in once more as Maude gave a muffed yell. How was she going to get out of this?

"Excuse me." A new voice cut through the alley. The man stopped, turning his head simultaneously with Maude toward the voice. Another figure was propped against the wall of the alley. "I believe the lady asked you to unhand her."

Maude heart skipped again for a very different reason. She had heard that voice before. _Thank, God._ She thought as the man relaxed his grip on her.

"What did you say?" Her attacker asked, as though he couldn't quite believe someone would have the gall to interrupt him.

Patrick Standish straightened. "The lady told you to leave her alone. Now, why don't the two of you just move along and we can avoid anymore unpleasantness."

The two thugs exchanged a look and Maude took advantage of the moment and jerked free of Big John, fleeing to Patrick's side. "Hey!" The thug hollered as Maude ran off. He started toward her but stopped when Patrick stepped in front of him. "Out of my way, Boy." The bigger man growled.

Big John was at least a head taller than Patrick and outweighed him by a good fifty pounds but Patrick held his ground. "Leave. Her. Alone." He ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing. Patrick could tell the man was surprised, no doubt he wasn't used to people standing up to him, but his wicked grin returned as soon as his companion came up beside him.

"We'll just have to take care of you first. I think she prove to be worth the extra effort."

Patrick immediately dropped into a fighting stance. If they wanted to get to Miss James they would have to go through him first. "Run!" He called to Maude as Big John took a swing at him that he easily dodged.

Maude stood frozen in place as she watched Patrick bob and weave around the two men who continued to take wild, uncoordinated swings at him. Patrick was doing just fine until he noticed that Maude was still standing in the alley. "Go." He said chancing a look at her. It was a look that cost him as it gave Milt the chance he needed to clip Patrick's jaw.

"Patrick!" Maude gasped, shocked that her savior had actually taken a hit.

In his experience as a fighter, Patrick had been on the receiving end of far worse punches than the one Milt had just landed but it was effective enough. He didn't like the idea of Maude still being there but he knew he couldn't risk taking his focus from the two men again.

Milt wasn't the biggest, or brightest, of the thugs that ran in this area of town but he was fast and relentless in his attacks. Big John was just that, big. He wasn't a particularly good fighter and mostly used brawn to best his opponents. However, they both employed a dirtier style of fighting than Patrick was accustomed to and he knew he'd have to watch them. He had to figure out how to beat these two hooligans.

He noticed that Big John had pulled back; letting Milt do all the work, most likely thinking that Milt could wear him down before he began his own attack. Because of this, Patrick tried to ignore Big John and focus on Milt. The smaller, rat faced man didn't have much style, or skill, and Patrick noticed he didn't get in come close but rather tried to stay away from Patrick reach. As a result Milt had to reach too far when he threw his punches and they lacked the power to do any serious damage. The second Patrick noticed this he crouched down and went after Milt with everything he had.

Patrick focused more on body shots than Milt's face and it was an effective technique. It did mean that Patrick had to take a few hits in his own face but Milt soon dropped to try and protect his body. When that happened, Patrick went in for the proverbial kill. Two quick jabs and a left cross had Milt teetering and a left hook finished him up.

When Milt hit the ground, Patrick heard a growl come from behind him, followed by a yell from Maude. Patrick spun around but he wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the blow that Big John had aimed at the back of his head. The man's huge hand made contact with the side of Patrick's head making his ears ring. Patrick backed away trying to buy enough time for his head to clear, but the big man pursued him. Taking up his stance again, Patrick prepared for another bout.

Big John rushed Patrick, both hand flailing. Despite his size the man was quick and this resulted in Patrick taking more than a few blows to his body and face. But while he was blocking Big John's blows he realized this man lack any real style as well. As Patrick had predicted, he relied solely on his size to win and Patrick had fought his kind before. He wouldn't come out of this without some damage but he would come out on top, of that he had no doubt.

Big John favored jabs, it was really the only good punch he had, and Patrick took several above his right eye finally feeling a cut open. After a while Patrick felt the man's blows began to falter. Nearly breathing a sigh of relief Patrick intensified his attack. Big John's still landed a few good hits but Patrick knew the fight was nearing the end. With a final jab, Patrick watched the man sway for a moment before he joined his friend on the ground.

Leaning over, Patrick took a few gasping breaths before righting himself. Maude was still up against the alley wall, her eyes wide. Patrick tried to give her a grin but winced when the action pulled at his split lip.

Maude ran over to him, pulling out her handkerchief. "Oh, Mr. Standish, I'm so sorry." She cried as she began to dab at the blood on his lip.

Patrick chuckled and pushed her hand away. "I assure you, Miss James, I've had… much worse. And this is hardly your fault." He wiped at the blood coming from his nose before realizing he had nothing to clean his hand on. Maude cocked and eyebrow and offered her handkerchief again. Patrick took it with a sheepish smile. "Thank you, Miss James."

Maude sighed, relief flooding her that she was safe and Patrick was in one piece…mostly. "I think I should be thanking you, Mr. Standish. You may have very well saved my life."

"The pleasure was entirely mine." They shared a smile before Patrick spoke again. "I better get you back to where you belong. What were you doing wondering the alleys anyway? You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I was taking a short cut."

"Did it occur to you that the alleyways may not be the best shortcut to take?"

"I was in a hurry." Maude protested huffily.

"And how much time did you save?" Maude's blue eyes narrowed and Patrick grinned again. She was cute when she was pouting.

Patrick steered her back onto the boardwalk, adamant that they would be no more traveling through the alleys. She protested only a little and that was more from habit than any conviction. She couldn't begin to describe how thankful and relived she was that Patrick had found her when he had. It sent chills down her to think of what might have happened had Patrick not come by.

In no time at all they were back at the carriage and the black man called out as soon as he saw them. "Miz Maudie, where on earth you been?"

Maude felt a stab of guilt when she saw the worry in the old man's eyes. She had honestly planned to be back before he ever even knew she was gone. "I remembered I had to fetch some ribbon for Aunt Millie." She explained. "I thought I'd be back before you finished. I am sorry to have worried you, Jeremiah." The slave gave Patrick and quick glance but didn't inquire as to who he was or why he was in the shape he was in. Maude caught his look. "Oh, Jeremiah I had some trouble with some ruffians today but Mr. Standish," She turned to Patrick with a grin. "came to my rescue."

Patrick felt heat began the creep up his neck when the black man looked his way. "They were bothering Miss James, I just gave them some lessons on how a lady should be treated."

"You did much more than that." Maude said, a bit huffy that Patrick would downplay his role in such a way. The young man merely shrugged causing Maude to roll her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being so modest. She looked back to the slave. "Jeremiah, could you take us to the doctor. I think Mr. Standish could use his attention."

Patrick felt the heat on his neck intensify. Go to a doctor for this? Even undefeated he often came out of fights in worse shape than this, and he'd never had a doctor attend him for it. "Miss James, that's hardly necessary. I can take care of this myself just fine."

" But…"

"Please, Miss James. As I've said before, I had far worse."

Maude started to protest again and then he gave her another one of those smiles. That devastating smile she couldn't refuse. "As you wish, Mr. Standish, but you must let Jeremiah drove you home."

"No." He said quickly, looking over at the black man. "No, you don't have to do that." Their difference in social standing was already painful obvious to him without Maude seeing the small room he kept.

Maude put her hands on her hips, exasperated. "Mr. Standish."

He turned back to her. "Miss James, won't you grant your hero this one favor."

Maude crossed her arms and put her pout but into place. "Very well. But how will I know if you've made it home safely?"

"Don't let that worry you." He said, not really answering her question. "I've been seeing to myself for a long time. Let me help you into the carriage." He took her hand a lead her over to the carriage. He would very much have liked to have taken her up on her offer for the ride home but it was better this way. It was time for her to go back to where she belonged, and he would do the same.

"Take care, Miss James." He told her once she was settled. "And please stay out of alleyways."

"Is that another favor, Mr. Standish?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, just a request."

"After today I'll certainly have to see you receive an invitation to the next ball."

Patrick didn't have an answer to that so he replied with a smile. "Good day, Miss James."

"Good day, Mr. Standish."

Patrick watched the carriage drive off and felt a slight pang. He had told himself once that just seeing her again would be enough. He had been wrong; seeing her had only made him want more.

* * *

Maude spent the ride home in deep thought. She had been hoping to see him once more since the party and now that she had, she wanted to see him again. She was certain she could see those smoldering green eyes and that crooked smile every day and never tire of them. If only she could have the chance to find out for sure.


	4. Patrick and Maude

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I really meant to have this up sometime last week but, last week was crazy. Hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for the wait. Review if you feel so inclined, thanks.**

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. _

Since the night of the spring ball Maude's aunt and uncle had been content to let her be concerning the matter of suitors but they were both beginning to grow impatient. If Maude's night had been as wonderful as she had claimed why had her young man not been to call since then? But despite the fact that Maude's mystery man hadn't been seen or heard of since the ball, the girl's spirits hadn't dampened any. If anything Maude excitement had only grow as the weeks passed.

Charles Carstairs wasn't sure how he felt about Maude's supposed beau. He'd had great expectations that his niece had finally seen reason and was willing to settle down and do the role that was expected of her, but as the weeks passed his doubt had begun to grow again. Maude had yet to reveal the name of the dashing young man who had supposedly swept her off her feet and Charles was tired of waiting. Any of the men who had been in attendance that night would, in Charles' opinion, make a fine husband for his niece but he was beginning to wonder if Maude was really interested in any of them or if the story was just a ruse to get he too stop trying to arrange a marriage for her.

He felt he had been fair, having given Maude the past two years to find a man to suit her, but if she didn't decide on someone soon he was more than willing to "help" her decision. In fact, Nolan Jones, Rupert's father, had approached him several times about his son's interest in Maude and only last week he had again told Charles how he thought Rupert would make a fine husband for her. Charles couldn't help but agree. Rupert was a serious, conservative boy and would no doubt be able to temper Maude down into a wife befitting a man of his position. And the fact that his father owned the bank would be very beneficial not only to Maude but the entire family. It was a matter that needed to be addressed with his niece as soon as possible. As it turned out it was a matter that Maude herself brought up.

"Good morning, Uncle Charles." Maude announced as she sashayed in to his office.

"Maude." He answered as he set his paper aside and placed his cigar in an ashtray. "I'm glad you're here. There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh, what a coincidence. There's something I'd like to discuss with you as well."

Charles was surprised but nodded his consent. "Well, why don't you began."

Maude perched on the edge of a chair and leaned forward excitedly. "Well, I think we should consider giving another ball." Charles raised an eyebrow. That was what Maude wanted to talk about? Another party? But Maude continued speaking. "You see, Uncle Charles, there is someone special I'd like to invite."

This was the first time in weeks Maude had said anything about her mysterious suitor. "And who might that be?" He asked, his curiosity raising.

"His name is Patrick Standish."

"Standish? I don't believe I know any Standish."

Maude paused a bit before answering. This was where she needed to tread carefully, her uncle wouldn't be very open to the prospect of a man like Patrick attending one of his social functions. "No, you wouldn't know him. You remember I told you when I was in town the other day that I had some trouble with some ruffians?" Her uncle nodded. "Well, he was the man who helped me and he wouldn't even consent to having Jeremiah drive him home. But, well we must do somethin' to thank him. It's only proper."

Charles Carstairs was a gentleman of social standing and he couldn't let it be said that he had allowed a favor like that to go un-thanked. "Well, you're right of course, my dear, but a ball does seem a bit elaborate."

Maude pretended to think on her uncle's opinion. She had no intention of letting this go but she would at least make Uncle Charles think he had a chance. "Yes, but…it's thanks I believe he would accept. I don't think he's the kind who would ever take money for such a thing and Aunt Millie has always enjoyed hostin' balls and with summer comin' on… surely, it wouldn't be too much trouble to add one more name to the guest list." She ended her speech with her best innocent look.

Charles nodded. "This young man, he's working class isn't he?"

Maude forced a smile through her irritation at her uncle's snobbish attitude. What difference did it make? He had kept her from being attacked. Even if it hadn't been Patrick he still would have been deserving of thanks. "Yes, Uncle Charles, but he does deserve some show of our gratitude and if he is willin' to attend…" she trailed off waiting for her uncle to answer.

He held his hands up in a show of surrender. He know his niece well enough to know that once she had made her mind up about something she wasn't likely to change it, and for whatever reason she seemed determined to have this party. And Millie did love to entertain. "Once again you have me, dear. I'll leave all arrangements up to you and your aunt."

"Thank you, Uncle Charles." Maude said jumping up and giving him a peck on the cheek. She had turned to leave when she was stopped by Charles' voice.

"Maude, what about the young man who was at the last ball? The one you were so taken with."

Maude gave her uncle a smile. "He'll be there and I'll be glad to introduce you." She was almost out the door when she stopped again. "What was it you wished to discuss?"

Charles waved her out. "It's of no importance." As she left his office Charles leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Maybe marrying his niece off would be easier than he had thought it would be.

* * *

Maude scheming mind had already come up with a plan for getting a formal invitation to Patrick. It would require pushing the bounds of propriety a bit but she just didn't trust anyone else with the task of delivery, and it would give her another chance to see Patrick. There was the little problem of not knowing where Patrick stayed but she was confident that a few discreet inquiries would provide her with that answer. After all, if Patrick was really as good a fighter as him claimed to be, and from what she had seen she had no reason to doubt him, someone should be able to get her in contact with him.

First off, she had to secure a driver for herself in to town. Normally she would've have Jeremiah drive her but she doubted the older man would be in favor of her scheme. Instead she sought out Jimmy, a younger groom. He had tried to resist at first but reluctantly agreed once Maude had turned her pout on him and while she may not have been the owner of the plantation, she did have some authority and Jimmy couldn't refuse a direct order, even from her.

As it turned out Maude had been correct about her plan to get information and a few days later, when she had Jimmy drive her to town, it had only taken a couple of hours to find out that Patrick really was as good a fighter as he'd claimed to be and he kept a room at one of the low rent hotels close to the old town. She wasn't keen on going back towards the old town and felt some apprehension about it but tried not to think on it too much. After all, she was going to see Patrick and she told herself he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her as long as she was with him. And until she found Patrick, she would have Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled the carriage up in front of dilapidated looking, two story, clapboard building. Maude took a tentative look around the shabby structure. She hadn't expected that it would be an elaborate building, how could it, but it was even more run down than she imagined, and not just this building but the entire street.

"Miz Maudie, I's don't think you oughta be here." Jimmy said giving her a disturbed glance.

The hotel was a little too close to where her encounter with Milt and Big John had been and Maude was getting an uneasy feeling as well, but she had come this far and nothing would make her turn around now not even the foul looking man who stepped out of a building across the street to take a curious, almost leering, look at the carriage, and the young lady inside. Maude returned the man lecherous look with a glare, determined not to be intimidated by the crude man. At her icy stare the man spit out a wad of tobacco and went back inside. Feeling a since of pride Maude squared her shoulders and gathered up her skirts. "Nonsense, Jimmy. It's perfectly safe. Now help me down."

"Yes'm" The young black man said as he offered her a hand.

Filled with renewed confidence, Maude mounted the steps of the hotel, Jimmy on her heels.

* * *

Patrick laid on the hard bed in his shabby room grateful the pounding in his head had finally subsided to a constant but bearable ache. He had fought with a man called Blakely last night and although he had eventually came out on top it had been a hard won victory. His fight with Big John had taken a bigger toll on him than Patrick had first thought and as a result he hadn't been in top form for his bout with Blakely. He had ended up coming out of it with three broken ribs, a couple of more that were cracked, a nasty looking shiner on his right eye, various abrasions and bruises on his torso, and a wrenched headache. And last night he had feared that his nose had also been broken but Reilly, the man who usually patched him up, had assured him today that his nose would be fine. In spite of how beat up he was everywhere else, Patrick was thankful that that had at least stayed intact.

Because of his headache, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night and was trying to take advantage of the relative silence of the hotel in the daytime to catch up. He had just begun to drift off when he heard a knock on the door of his room. He opened one eye with a moan. Who could possibly want to see him? Reilly and Briggs, the man who arranged most of his fights, both knew better than to come banging on his door now and neither one of them would have knocked anyway. And if that was Anderson, Patrick was going to kill him.

He waited, hoping whoever it was would go away. They didn't, a moment later another knock sounded. He rolled over, his broken ribs protesting painfully at the movement, and slowly made his way to the door. He opened the door ready to tell Anderson off for dragging him out of bed but it wasn't Anderson's stupid, grinning face he saw. "Miss James!" A wave of shock ran through him as he tried to make sense of the young lady standing outside his room.

"Mr. Standish." Maude gasped when Patrick answered the door. He looked awful, dressed only in a pair of trousers she could plainly see the bruises on his chest and stomach and his poor face was a mask of bruises and scraps. "Are you alright?"

Once the shock of finding the socialite outside his room was gone he found the genuine concern he heard in her voice touching, but that feeling didn't last long as it suddenly occurred to him that Maude had no business being this close to the old town, and alone at that. He was about to tell her just that when the realization that Maude had just seen the hole-in-the-wall he could a room hit him, and quickly following that thought was the fact that he was standing half naked in front of one of the most eligible young women in north Georgia. He was once again shocked into a horrified silence as he felt the heat start to craw up his neck.

"Mr. Standish?" Maude asked, frightened at his lack of response.

Patrick swallowed hard. "Miss James, w-would you excuse me a moment?" Quickly he turned, slamming the door and ignoring the twinge he felt in his ribs, and frantically began searching for a shirt. Good lord, what was she doing here? And how on earth had she found this place? It wasn't very gentlemanly to leave her standing in the hallway but there was no way he was going to be in his room alone with her. Finally locating a shirt he put it on as quickly as possible, grunting when his ribs protested the movement.

Feeling a bit more respectable, he joined her in the hallway. It was only then that he noticed the black man leaning against the wall and looking very uncomfortable. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. At least Maude hadn't made the trip alone again. "My apologies Miss James, I'm afraid you caught me off guard."

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Standish."

"No need to worry. Can I do somethin' for you?" He was still fighting the shame he felt at Maude being there but tried not to show it, he didn't want Maude to think he wasn't glad to see her, but he couldn't say he wouldn't have preferred it being under different circumstances.

Maude felt a blush come to her own cheeks as she felt Patrick's embarrassment. She hadn't meant to cause him any discomfort. "As a matter of fact Mr. Standish, I'm here to extend a formal invitation to a ball to be held a week from this Saturday."

"A ball?" Of all the reasons he'd thought of for Maude being here, that hadn't been one of them.

"I did tell you I'd see about getting you an invitation to the next one did I not?" She arched a blonde eyebrow coyly. "I would hate to think that you had no faith in my word."

Despite his discomfort Patrick felt himself relax. It was impossible to be too tense in her presence. "Yes, Ma'am, you did." He said feigning chagrin. "And on my honor, I will never again doubt you." He saw her trying the hide a smile and felt his spirits lift again. He enjoyed teasing her and if he wasn't careful he could learn to like it even more.

There banter was interrupted when the black man stepped forward. "Miz Maudie, excuse me but don't you think we's better be gettin' back?"

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe how the man looked and Patrick couldn't fault him a bit. He doubted that Carstairs knew where his niece was at the moment and the man was likely terrified of what would happen to him if his master found out he'd brought Maude here.

Maude looked disappointed but agreed nonetheless. "Yes, Jimmy, we probably should. I will be seeing you at the ball, Mr. Standish?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"I'll be lookin' forward to it. Good day Mr. Standish."

"Good day, Miss James."

He watched as she went down the stairs and looked through the window to make sure she made it back out to the carriage unharmed. When the carriage drove away he returned to his room and shut the door with a heavy sigh that was instantly followed by a grunt of pain. He needed to watch it. If he wasn't careful this girl could have him in way over his head. Humorlessly, he chuckled. Who was he kidding? He was already in over his head, and the odd thing was, he didn't care.

* * *

By the time the night of the ball came round, Maude was beside herself with excitement. She had been waiting for over three months to be able to spend another evening with Patrick and she planned to make the most of it. She knew she had nearly driven Elsie mad getting ready but she had to take special care. She wanted to look perfect for her evening with Patrick. Elsie may have fussed as she helped Maude dress but she had been understanding and even suggested to Maude that she wear her dark blue gown, saying it brought out the color in her eyes. Maude had been unsure and after trying on at least half the gowns she owned, she'd had finally settled on her dark blue one. The one that brought out the color in her eyes.

Maude had told her uncle that he would meet the young man that had caught her eye tonight and she could only hope that he didn't react to badly to Patrick. To put it mildly, her uncle was a snob and Maude could imagine he wouldn't be too pleased to learn that the man Maude wanted had little to offer her; and nothing to offer her uncle. As it was, Maude planned on getting as much time with Patrick as she could before he found out.

Maude had spent so much time getting ready that she was a little late when she came down for the party. She was late but Patrick was completely absent. Not having Patrick there to monopolize her time Maude was forced to entertain her would-be suitors and after having danced with two and still seeing no sign of Patrick, she felt a panic start to set in. He would come wouldn't he?

Maude was much more perceptive than most people gave her credit for being and she knew that Patrick was uncomfortable with how different their social standings were. He had told her would come but what if he had convinced himself the party was to far above him? Just as she was beginning to work herself up into a fit a new guest arrived.

He took her breath away when he walked through the door. His dark suit was plain, although nicer than Maude had expected, and didn't look as though it had been worn much, indeed its wearer looked a bit out of place in it, but Maude had never seen a more handsome man. The bruising on his face had mostly faded with only a faint greenish tinge around his right eye and as far as Maude was concerned that only made him more dashing. He was looking around the room when he entered and when he caught her eye his face lit up in one of those remarkable grins.

Maude hurried over to him. "Mr. Standish. It's so good to see you. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

He gave her wounded expression. "Miss James, I told you I wouldn't miss this for anything. Especially now that I'm free to walk around as I please without the fear of being thrown out."

"When I tell you I'll get you an invitation, I'll get you an invitation."

"Tell me Miss James, was getting' accosted in an alleyway part of your plan to secure this invitation?" He asked, his eyes shining with humor.

She hit him lightly on the arm. "Come Mr. Standish, I've already claimed your first dance."

* * *

The dance was a lively quadrille and as she spun around the square with Patrick, Maude couldn't remember ever being as happy as she was at that moment. Patrick was handsome, charming, and witty; and dancing here with him left her in a state of ecstasy like she'd never known. But all good things must end and far too soon for Maude's liking, the dance was over.

The summer humidity, plus the exertion of the dance, had left Maude feeling breathless and a bit flushed, which Patrick took note of as they left the floor. "Would you care for a drink, Miss James?" He asked, slightly winded himself.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Maude said thinking about how much more pleasant it was to have Patrick fetch her a drink rather than Rupert or Paul or William.

Maude was fanning herself waiting for Patrick to return when her uncle approached her. "Maude, I believe there was someone you were going to introduce me to tonight." He said glancing turned the direction Patrick had just left in.

"Mr. Standish? Of course, I must introduce you." She exclaimed, ignoring her uncle's look of confusion. He hadn't meant Mr. Standish and Maude know it, or rather he had and he didn't know it, but Maude didn't think now was the best time to confide in Charles that her affections were for a common fighter.

"Maude, what about… ."

"Sadly he's not here." Maude cut in giving him a faint smile. She would tell Uncle Charles that Mr. Standish and her dear Patrick were one and the same later. For the moment she wasn't willing to risk her uncle giving Patrick a hard time concerning his lack of status.

Patrick returned and gave Maude her cup. "Mr. Standish, I'd like to introduce you to my uncle, Charles Carstairs. Uncle Charles this is Mr. Patrick Standish."

Maude had already seen the subtle once over Charles had given Patrick as he came up and hoped Patrick hadn't noticed. "Mr. Standish" Charles gave Patrick a forced smile as he offered his hand. "From what my niece tells me we owe you a great debt."

Patrick took his hand. "Not at all, Sir. It was no more than any other man would have done."

"Be that as it may you have my thanks." Charles said tightly. Maude fought the urge to roll her eyes, did her uncle have to be so obvious that he thought he was better than everyone else.

"My pleasure." Patrick replied, ever charming. He either didn't notice Charles' attitude or he was choosing to ignore it. Maude hoped it was the former.

"Well, Maude is seems your taking good care of our guest so I leave you to it." Charles said as he gave the two a nod. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you for keepin' it brief." Maude said as her uncle left and the two walked out onto the courtyard.

"Brief?"

"Not revealin' too much. You see I told Uncle Charles I had some trouble in town with some ruffians, but I may have left out a few details." She said with a sly smile as she took a drink.

"A few details like where exactly you were and what they were attemptin' to do?"

"Somethin' like that."

Patrick snorted a laugh. "How 'bout the part where you were rescued by a lowly commoner?"

Maude sighed. So Patrick had noticed Uncle Charles's condescending attitude. "Mr. Standish, I have to apologize for my uncle. He sometimes tends to…."

"There's no need to apologize, Miss James. He's a man of high breedin' and I'm a man of no breedin' at all. It's not your fault if he feels the need to remind people of it."

"That's no excuse. One would think he's the lord of the castle and everyone else are the surfs here to do his biddin'. At the very least, Mr. Standish you saved me from a great deal of trouble and you might have saved my life." Maude replied heatedly. As far as she was concerned there was no acceptable excuse for her uncle's aloofness toward Patrick.

"He wants his niece to have the best. You can't fault a man for that." Patrick told her willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. This wasn't the first time he'd been looked down on and it wouldn't be the last. It was something he'd gotten used to a long time ago.

"I afraid it's not me he wants the best for but rather himself." Maude said bluntly.

Patrick sighed ready to change the subject; this conversation was becoming too much about him and he didn't care for it. Setting his cup down he turned to look Maude in the eye, his gaze intense. "Miss James, may I ask a favor of you?"

Maude was surprised at the sudden change in direction but she nodded her consent. "I'll do what I can, Mr. Standish." She moved a step closer to him. He had always been so jovial before, it was a bit discontenting to see him so serious now.

His green eyes bored in to hers. "The other day, when I was fighting with Milt, you…you called me Patrick."

"Did I?" Maude's voice dropped to a whisper, his seriousness starting to get to her. He nodded once. "I didn't realize."

"Well…I wish you'd continue to do so."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I liked hearin' you say my name. It's been years since anyone called me by my given name."

Maude's heart broke for the man. She had assumed Patrick's life had been hard but she hadn't imagined anything like this. What kind of life did he lead if he knew no one who called him by his first name? "What do they call you?"

"Standish. Or Boy." Sensing her sympathy Patrick did his best to drop the seriousness from his voice. He hated to think he was causing her any distress. He accompanied his answer with a smile and a shrug, as through hearing his name from her lips hadn't been one of the most significant things that had happened to him in years. "The point, Miss James, is that I wish you'd forgo Mr. Standish and make it Patrick from now on."

Maude smiled, she hadn't missed his forced carelessness. There was no way she could refuse such a request. "Very well, if you prefer it."

"I do."

"However," Maude continued. "I have a favor to ask of you in return Mr. Stan…Patrick."

"Anything I can do to be of service, Miss James."

"I want you to kiss me."

* * *

Patrick's eyebrows shot up. He didn't mind honoring her request, quite the contrary, but it was a bold, almost brazen, thing to say and she had asked it so plainly without even the slightest hesitation. But through his surprise he felt his admiration for her rise. She was a girl who wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted and he found himself liking her even more for the statement. "Miss James…"

"Maude." She interrupted. "I think it's only fair…given your request."

He chuckled, leaning back on the stone wall that encircled the courtyard. What had he ever done to deserve meeting a girl like her? "Maude, I'd be honored." Before he could take any action, however, Maude leaned in to him meeting his lips with hers.

The kiss was gentle, tentative, it was the kiss of a girl who had never kissed a man before but Patrick felt heat began to rush through his body at the light pressure. He'd had a share of kisses before but this, this was different. Just like the feeling that Maude had brought to life the first time he'd meet her, her kiss started a spark in him that no other kiss had ever done.

Maude may have asked for the kiss plainly enough but there was hesitation in her actions. Patrick had a feeling Maude had never kissed a man before and although he longed to deepen the kiss he didn't want to frighten her, instead he stayed exactly as he was his hands planted firmly on the wall.

Maude pulled back searching Patrick's eyes for reaction. The sweetness and the purity of that kiss had been remarkable but he didn't tell her that, he couldn't, his voice was gone. The only reply he could give was to take the initiative and lean down to meet her this time. This time the kiss was deeper and Maude ran her hands up to Patrick's neck. Patrick's own hands were griping the rock wall he leaned against so hard he could fill the rough stone bite in to his palms.

Maude moved in a little closer and Patrick griped the wall harder. It was taking every bit of his self control to keep his hands where they were, they ached to reach up and free her golden tresses from their pins or caress her face or pull her closer or just touch her at all. Groaning, he broke the kiss off. He needed to stop this now before he ended up doing something they would both regret. Taking a deep breath he looked back into Maude's blue eyes and shook his head. "Maude this…we can't, I can't…"

"I know." Maude answered with a faint smile. She knew what Patrick was trying to say. It had been a bold thing for her to ask of him and she knew she had gotten a bit carried away, which she hadn't meant to do, and that it had affected him but she also knew Patrick was speaking of more than just that. He didn't think he was good enough for her. "I know." She said again. "But I don't care." All her meetings with him had led her to a single conclusion and their kiss had confirmed it, Patrick was the man was wanted…for the rest of her life. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I truly don't, Patrick."

He breathed a laugh; she truly was a remarkable woman. She just stood there, staring at him, her eyes shining, waiting for him to make the next move. He leaned down to kiss her again, pausing before their lips met, giving her the chance to stop him. She didn't. He didn't display as much restraint this time, gently cupping her face with his hand, he drew her closer to him. The flicker she had started in him was a roaring fire now, a fire he knew would never go out, a fire he didn't want to go out. When they broke apart again, he leaned his forehead against hers. How was he supposed to fight this? He didn't have an answer to that question and he had no time to think of one before Maude kissed him again. This was the single most amazing moment of Patrick's life and nothing could destroy it. Nothing but the booming voice he heard a split second after Maude's lips met his.

"Maude James! What is the meaning of this?!"


	5. A Marriage of Convenience?

**A/N: Well, I'm not doing as good on updating as I would like to but the last two chapters haven't come easy. I'm hoping things will start moving a little faster from here on out. And if anyone notices any glaringly obvious spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. I do my best to proof read everything before posting but I do miss some things. Reviews are always appreciated****.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven and I'm not making any profit, just having fun._

Maude spun around as a livid Charles Carstairs stalked toward to young couple. She felt Patrick tug on her arm as he tried to pull her behind him but she shook him off. As much as she appreciated his protectiveness, she knew she was far safer from her uncle's wrath than he was at the moment. As a matter of fact her uncle looked ready to kill Patrick already. "I should think the meaning would be clear, Uncle Charles." She stated calmly. She was hoping that if she came across as being nonchalant about the matter her uncle's anger would turn away from Patrick. It worked. Charles's gave Maude a hard look and was about to answer her when Patrick cut in.

"Mr. Carstairs, I can explain…."

"There seems to be nothing to explain!" Charles thundered, his anger once again directed solely at Patrick. "Have you no honor, Sir, that you would take advantage of a girl in her own home?"

Patrick flinched at the words but bit back a heated reply. It went against everything in him to let a remark concerning his honor slide but there was no way he could defend himself with placing the blame on Maude and he wouldn't do that. It wasn't as though this was the first time he'd been insulted and he was willing to endure the slight to keep Maude out of trouble.

Maude, however, wasn't feeling so inclined. "That's not only uncalled for, Uncle Charles, its untrue! Mr. Standish didn't do anything I didn't ask him to!"

Charles draw a sharp breath and looked between the two of them his eyes blazing. Ever since he had met the young man earlier he'd had a nagging feeling that he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't place where he would have seen him before. It wasn't as though he made a habit of fraternizing with men of his status. "What you asked him to do? Where is your shame, Maude? Did you not think about our friends and acquaintances being here while you were out here osculating in plain view like some… some scarlet woman?"

Maude stood against her uncle's anger with her chin up, his words seeming to have no effect on her but Patrick was another matter. He may have been willing to take a slight to his own reputation but he wouldn't allow anyone, not even her uncle, to insinuate anything about Maude's. "Just a minute, Carstairs…" He said sharply stepping in front of Maude.

"Patrick." Maude hissed as she tried to pull him back. Patrick's attitude wouldn't help matters any and she know her uncle would be horrified that Patrick had been insolent enough to address him in such a manner.

Charles glared at Patrick, fire in his eyes. "I trust you will remember your place in my home, young man!" Patrick Standish. Now he remembered the name and the face. He'd seen him in the fights in town more than once; he'd even lost a bet or two because of this boy. So this was the man Maude had been so taken with? Some common brawler who didn't even have the decently to take a girl away from the public eye before he started trying to charm her innocence from her? He wouldn't stand for it. There were at least a half dozen men, of good names and good money, in the ballroom right now who would be happy to marry his niece and he'd by hanged if he just set back and allowed the girl to ruin her life with this ruffian.

Patrick ducked his head, having the good sense to at least look somewhat chagrined at the older man warning. Maude breathed a sigh of relief from behind him and he added an "Excuse me, Mr. Carstairs," just for good measure.

Charles nodded in satisfaction feeling that he had put the boy back in his place. "You'll have your chance to speak. I have plenty to say to you, young man." He looked down at Maude. "Please excuse us, Maude."

Maude looked between the two men worriedly. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Patrick alone with her uncle. "Uncle Charles, please."

"We will discuss your behavior later, Maude. Now leave us."

There was a tone in Charles's voice that told Maude not to argue farther. Her uncle didn't often get truly angry but he was certainly was now. She gave Patrick another look silently asking him not to get too smart. Then she turned and left, praying her uncle would show some restraint.

* * *

When Maude got back inside she ran up the stairs two at a time, not caring who saw her or what they thought. She slammed the door to her room shut behind her and leaned against it, her breath ragged from anger. Charles now knew exactly who Patrick was and Maude knew that if her uncle had his way she would never see Patrick again. He had been so angry. What would he do to Patrick? She'd hated to leave them alone but she knew better than to push her uncle when he was in a mood like that. She only hoped Charles would be too caught up in what his guest might think to get to rough with Patrick.

"Miz Maudie?" Maude dropped her head against the door when she heard her maid knock. She wasn't in any mood to deal with Elise now.

"Go away, Elsie!" She hollered. "I don't require you tonight."

"Miz Maudie, yous can't take that dress off yoself. Now open this door."

"I said go away, Elise! Plaese!" Maude could feel the tears burning behind her eyes and she had no desire to cry in front of the maid. "I can manage." She knew she would never mange to get the dress off herself but she didn't want Elise, or anyone else, in the room right now. However, her voice cracked on the last word and Maude winced knowing the maid would have heard it. She was right. Elsie immediately began banging on the door and rattling the knob.

"Miz Maudie, is you cryin'? Open this door, baby."

Maude slumped against the door, feeling the tears start to fall. Reluctantly, she opened the door not meeting Elise's eyes.

"Oh, Miz Maudie. What happened to you? Is you hurt? Did a young man try something?"

At the mention of a young man Maude began to cry in earnest. "Oh Elsie, somethin' terrible has happened."

* * *

Patrick began his defense as soon as he was sure Maude was out of earshot. "Mr. Carstairs, I swear to you it was never my intention to dishonor your niece in anyway. She's a fine young lady and I would never do anything to intentionally harm her or her good name."

Carstairs heaved a sigh as though Patrick were an exasperating child. "Mr. Standish, my niece comes from a family of wealth and repute."

"I know that, Sir."

"She has been raised, and expected; to perform a certain role in society. Now, I'm well aware of how my niece feels about this role and I don't doubt for a minute that she found your profession as a fighter to be an exciting change from the other young men she knows." Patrick winched at the mention of his being a fighter and Carstairs smirked at the reaction. "Yes, Mr. Standish, I know your profession. You are from a very different world than she is and it would be in your best interest to remember that."

Patrick had known from the start how the man felt about him but hearing it said out loud, so coolly, was like a punch in the gut. No, his family had never had much and he'd been looked down on plenty of times in his life but the man's attitude, and his tone, just rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't deserve Maude and he knew it, he didn't need the likes of Charles Carstairs reminding him. He took a deep breath before he spoke trying to sooth his frayed nerves. " , I'm very much aware of the difference in mine and Mau…Miss James' upbringing, but she's a grown woman and I would think she'd be more than able to make a decision…."

"Mr. Standish, my niece has been pampered and catered to her entire life. She's spoiled and has no idea of how things really are for… people of your status. I'm sure you have been a great distraction for her, and provided her with a good deal of entertainment but believe me, young man, as soon as the new wore off of your world she wouldn't be able to survive in it."

Patrick swallowed hard. It was odd but he wasn't so much upset about what the man thought about him as what Carstairs thought about Maude. Patrick knew he had nothing to give Maude, he couldn't fight forever and he had no idea what Briggs would come up for them to do when that was over, and he knew he had no real prospects for bettering himself. But he was tired of this man's attitude, both against him and Maude. The man had no idea what his niece was really like. From what Patrick had seen Maude had the brains and the guts to survive just about anything. Well, Patrick had had enough; he was through trying to be civil to this man. "You don't know nothing about your niece, Mr. Carstairs. Maude can do anything she sets her mind to. I would think as her uncle you would have seen that by now. After all," Patrick gave the man a smirk. "She talked you into letting me, a lowly, common fighter, who's hardly fit to stand in your great presence, in to your house."

Charles' eyes flared at Patrick sudden audacity. Who did this boy think he was that he could come in to his home and insult him like that? "Listen to me Standish," He hissed. "I don't know how you met my niece but I don't ever want to see you around her again. Is that clear?" He was taller than Patrick and he stepped closer trying to use his height against the boy, but if Patrick was intimidated he didn't show it. He merely retuned Charles' stare that smirk still on his face.

"You don't want to _see_ me around her. Does that mean you don't mind me comin' round so long as you don't see me?" Patrick asked innocently. His sarcastic answer caused the man's anger to flare once more, but Patrick pushed on. "As for how we met, I sneaked in to your last little shindig here. Pretty nice affair it was, too." The man looked ready to run through him but Patrick held his ground. He'd come this far, he wasn't backing down now.

"You stay away from her, Standish! I'm giving you five minutes to get off my land; if you're not gone by then I have people who will be more than willing to help you leave. And if I ever see you so much as step one foot back on my property, you will be considered a trespasser and treated accordingly. Now get out of here while I'm feeling generous."

Patrick didn't reply to that, there wasn't anything to say. There was no way to reason with a man like Charles Carstairs. Pushing past Carstairs he headed out across the yard. He'd known from the beginning something like this would happen but even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just lost something very important.

* * *

For the two days following the party Maude stayed in her room, refusing to come out even to eat. Charles had beat on her door for nearly ten minutes the first day insisting she come out to discuss certain things but Maude had stubbornly held her ground. Finally he had given up saying she would come out when she got hungry and, not wanting to cater to her pouting, hadn't allowed anyone, even her aunt, to try and coax her out. After two days, worry had gotten the best of her aunt and Millie had brought up a tray for her despite Charles' insistence she not pamper her. Maude had returned the tray uneaten. But on the morning of the third day, Maude came down for breakfast.

She remained silent as she entered the dining room but didn't miss the I-told-you-so-look her uncle gave her aunt.

"Good morning, Maude. It's nice to see you join us again." Aunt Millie said.

"Good morning, Aunt Millie. I have decided Uncle Charles is right, we have things we need to talk about."

Charles put the newspaper he was reading down. "I glad you've finally seen reason, Maude. I trust you've also see reason concerning a certain young man."

Maude met her uncle eyes with as much pose and dignity as she could muster. "No, Uncle Charles, I haven't." She said calmly. Charles sighed heavily but Maude continued before he had a chance to speak. "You've wanted me to find a husband and now I have. I want to marry Patrick."

"Maude, stop being childish. That man is clearly beneath you and although I'm sure he's been very amusing for you, you need to understand that it would be a wholly unsuitable match. You have a duty to your family name and your upbringing."

"A duty? Uncle Charles, we're not royalty. This is America and Patrick is a free man. I think the decision should be left up to us."

"I've left the decision up to you for two years, Maude, and this is what you've done with it. However, I must tell you this is all rather moot. I've already arranged for you to marry Rupert Jones."

Maude gasped. Surly she hadn't heard her uncle right. He couldn't have arranged a marriage for her, could he? "E, excuse me?"

"I've spoken with Nolan Jones and made arrangements for you to marry his son Rupert. He's quite taken with you, you know." Her uncle spoke the words so matter-of-factly, more like he was discussing the weather instead of his niece's future.

Maude looked between her aunt and uncle. Millie looked somewhat sympathetic but offered Maude no defense. "I don't want to marry Rupert!"

"Maude." Charles sighed, exasperated. "Rupert is a fine young man. He comes from a good family and his father's bank is well established. He has a nice home in town as well, and with his money he can afford to keep you in the life you're accustomed to."

Maude could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was that all her uncle was concerned about? Just getting her married off to someone who could buy her things? It was true that she had been spoiled most of her life but Maude hardly felt that was her fault. Aunt Millie was the one who insisted she have a new dress for nearly every party she attended and it was Uncle Charles who refused to buy her anything but the finest horse he could find in the whole of Georgia, Maude had never asked for it. She shook her head. "No! I'm not marrying Rupert! I love Patrick."

Charles slammed his paper down on the table. "Don't be ridicules, Maude! The boy is a ruffian and won't bring you anything but trouble. Now put him out of your mind!" He took and calming breath and continued. "Now, Rupert will be coming over tomorrow to call on you and I expect you to be polite and welcoming. I suggest you take the day to get yourself used to the idea and forget about Standish."

At her uncle's use of Patrick's last night Maude felt something inside her boil over. Patrick's words from the night of the ball came back to her and she couldn't help but remember how he had looked when she called him by his first name. "Patrick! His name is Patrick!" She shouted as she jumped up.

"Maude!" Her aunt chastised at her outburst.

Maude tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Aunt Millie." She turned back to her uncle. "But his name isn't _Standish_, its Patrick. And I will never accept marrying Rupert. Excuse me." Turning on her heel she went back upstairs. She wasn't sure how she would get out of this but she would never marry Rupert Jones.

After storming off from the table Maude kept to her room for the remainder of the day and wouldn't have emerged the next day if Elsie hadn't come in to get her dressed for her meeting with Rupert. She set in stony silence as the black woman fixed her hair giving only nod and grunts in answer to the maid's questions. Elsie accepted that but when Maude offered no input in the matter of her dress the maid sighed. "Miz. Maudie, you gotta perk up some child. You been moanin' about since that party. It just ain't healthy."

"I can't, Elsie." Maude said as she fought back tears. "I can't believe Uncle Charles would do this. I knew he wouldn't like Patrick but how could he arrange a marriage for me?"

"Mister Charles only wants what's best for you, child. He just don't think that fightin' man is good for you." The maid told her sympathetically.

Maude shook her head. "He wants what's best for him, Elsie, not me. He would have done something like this even if I hadn't met Patrick." She buried her face in her hands and groaned "Why does it have to be Rupert?"

Elsie sighed again. She had been in the Carstairs home her entire life and knew the girl was probably right in her thinking. "Mr. Jones is a good man. He'll treat you right and give you a good home."

"But I don't love him, Elise! I don't even like him. He's so borin' and he just goes drones on and on about his daddy's stupid bank. That's why Uncle Charles picked him, because of that bank. I know it."

Elsie didn't have a reply for the girl. Yes, Rupert Jones was a stable and grounded young man but she knew he wasn't a good match for Maude; it would be like mixing oil and water. Having nothing else to say Elsie changed the subject instead. Pulling a light blue dress from Maude's wardrobe she turned to the girl. "How 'bout this one, Miz Maudie? You always look so pretty in blue."

"No! Any color but blue. Besides, I don't wish to look_ pretty_ for Rupert." Maude answered stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Well, you can't help that, Baby, you always look pretty. But if'in you don't want to wear blue that's fine." She pulled out a purple dress that Maude had never liked. "This one?"

Maude gave the dress a once over and offered her maid a small smile. Elsie knew she didn't like the dress and she was appreciative that the maid was willing to help her be as unattractive as possible. "Thank you, Elsie. That will be just fine."

Elsie shook her and helped her get the dress on. "It's really not so bad, Miz Maudie." She said brushing nonexistent wrinkles from the skirt.

Maude crinkled her nose as she stood in front of the mirror. "Oh, Elsie it's hideous. But it will be fine for Rupert." She studied herself a bit longer then felt the tears burning behind her eyes once more. "Elsie, I can't do this. I don't want to marry Rupert; I can't go down there and pretend that I do. How could he do this, Elsie? How can_ I_ do this?"

Elsie gently turned Maude so she was facing her. "You listen to me, Miz Maudie. Yous can do anything you put your mind to and you can do this."

"But I don't want to." Maude protested.

"Maybe not child but Mister Charles won't care if 'in you want to or not. Now that Mr. Jones is a good man so you just go down there and be as polite as you can be and make the best of it. He won't be here to awful long."

Maude nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Elsie. And thank you."

The maid gave a curt nod. "Now go on down fore your uncle comes lookin' for you."

Maude nodded again and heaving a sigh went downstairs to meet her doom.


	6. The Proposal

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own the Magnificent _****_Seven _**

The afternoon with Rupert turned out to be just as dull and torturous as Maude had feared it would be. Everyone was correct when they said Rupert was a "good man", if by good they meant a decent and respectable man. However, decent and respectable didn't mean he would make a good husband, at least not for Maude.

As she'd predicted, Rupert had spent close to the first hour of their visit telling her all about his father's bank…again. Normally, Maude might have enjoyed a business discussion but Rupert had a voice that would put anyone to sleep and she had heard all this talk before, on many occasions. After the bank talk he had moved the conversation over to cooking of all things, or more specifically, Maude's cooking.

The fact was Maude just wasn't a cook. It wasn't for lack of trying but the truth was cooking had never been a necessary skill for Maude to master in any of her homes; the plantation had house slaves for specifically those purposes. Even so, Rupert had been horrified by Maude's admission that she couldn't cook and immediately began to make plans to change that. Not only was Maude against this on principle she also found it to be rather pointless. After all, Rupert had the money to hire a cook for her. That is he could if she was going to marry Rupert, but of course she wasn't.

Thankfully, like Elsie had said, he hadn't been able to stay to awfully long and banking and cooking were all they had time to discuss. As soon as he was gone, Maude trudged up the stairs and fell on her bed with a groan. Oh, Rupert was awful! She had to find a way out of this and soon.

* * *

Since her uncle had told her of his plans Maude had been very careful to avoid being in the same room with him for even a moment. Not only had he told her she would be marrying Rupert but he'd also given instructions to every person on the plantation that Maude was not to be taken in to town unless he was made aware of it. Naturally, this effectively cut off any way for her to see Patrick without her uncle's knowledge. But three days after her forced afternoon with Rupert the idea for getting out of the horrid marriage her uncle had arranged for her came to Maude. In reality the plan was so simple Maude had her doubts if would even work but she was willing to try anything to keep from becoming Rupert Jones' wife.

That afternoon she went down to her uncle's office and lightly knocked on the door before steeping in. "Uncle Charles, could I speak with you a moment?"

He looked up surprised to see her; it had been nearly a week since she had spoken a word to him. He nodded to her and motioned for her to set down.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other day. About Patrick not being of the same class as us and how I've been raised to marry a particular way."

"Yes?"

"Well, you're right, Uncle Charles. Patrick doesn't meet those expectations and Rupert does."

She had been afraid that her uncle wouldn't believe that she was finally agreeing to his plan for her but her fears were groundless. As soon as she said he was right, he smiled. "Maude, are you saying that you are willfully agreeing to marry Rupert?"

Maude hesitated. "Yes." She didn't particularly like lying to her uncle but it was the only way. She would never be able to reason with him about Patrick and he would never give up about Rupert.

"Very good. I knew that once you had time to think it through that you would see it my way."

She smiled tightly, still cautious. She didn't want to give away her deceit now. "I was wondering if you would get someone to drive me to town in a day or two. I'd like to look at some fabric for…a wedding dress." She swallowed hard. Even pretending to marry Rupert was leaving a knot in her stomach.

"Of course, Dear. Whatever you want." Charles told her. He knew it hadn't been easy for Maude to admit she'd been wrong but now that she'd seen the light he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her happy.

"Thank you." She was walking out when Charles stopped her.

"Maude. This is all for the best, you'll see. It will work out just fine."

Maude forced another smile. She was already hatching her plan for how she would get back to Patrick's without her escort knowing about it. Yes, once she saw Patrick again she had no doubt everything would work out.

* * *

"We've had a good run here, Standish, but I fear we've taken it about as far as we can. I was thinking about going down to New Orleans. That town has a lot to offer, Boy." The voice droned on but Patrick, who was sitting on the floor dismally rifting through a deck of cards, paid little attention to it. The speaker was one Hugh Briggs or as he preferred to introduce himself, William Hubert Harrison-Briggs. He was the man who had pulled Patrick out of the gutter as it was, the man who had taught him how to fight, the man who had taught him to act like a gentleman...among other things.

It had been over a week since the night of the party that had essentially changed Patrick life and nothing had been the same since then. He had made a mistake, a dreadful mistake. He had let himself get too close, too carried away. He could have gone to the party that first night, spent a delightful evening with a charming young lady, then gone home and forgot about her. But he hadn't.

"Are you listening to me, Boy?"

Patrick jerked his head up. "Huh?"

Briggs sighed. "You got to forget about that girl, Standish." The man had dropped the English accent he normally used when talking to others and let his native Virginia drawl come through.

Patrick blew out a breath. He really didn't want to talk about Maude now. "What were you saying about New Orleans?"

Briggs gave him a sympathetic look Patrick hated. "Do you honestly have any interest in Now Orleans?"

Patrick sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

Briggs studied Patrick for a moment. He really liked the boy and he hated that this whole thing had him so upset. "I taught you to lie better than that." Briggs said shaking his head. "Why don't you just think on it a while and I'll come back later."

As Briggs walked out, Patrick leaned back against his bed and sighed. No, he had no interest in New Orleans. He had no interest in anything Briggs had to say right now. The only thing Patrick had interest in was the one thing he had no business thinking about. A blue eyed, blonde named Maude.

He didn't know how long he set there thinking before an insistent rapping on his door knocked him out of his musings. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet, expecting to see Briggs. He didn't expect Maude James.

* * *

Maude took note of Patrick's shock when he opened the door to his room and found her in the hallway again. "Maude. What, what are you doing here?"

She pushed past him into the small room. She wouldn't give him a chance to leave her standing in the hall today. "I have to talk to you."

"Does your uncle know you're here?" He asked worriedly giving his small, and not exactly tidy,room a quick look before turning back to Maude. All thoughts of his room vanished when he saw the obvious distress on her beautiful face and he had the sudden desire to make all that pain and worry disappear.

She shook her head. "Of course not, but I had to see you again, to talk to you. It's very important. Please, Patrick."

Patrick felt a jolt when he realized she looked close to tears. "Hey." He stepped closer and gently rubbed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Charles was so upset the other night after he found us." Patrick raised an eyebrow, upset was an understatement. "I don't know what he said to you, he wouldn't tell me, but I've never seen him so angry." Maude paused and looked down taking a deep breath before she continued. "Patrick, Uncle Charles has arranged for me to marry Rupert Jones."

Patrick felt liked he'd just been punched in the gut. Was that why she was here, to tell him she was getting married? He knew her uncle didn't like him and, despite his foolish dreams, that he'd never had a real chance of being with her but the news still shook him. It was hard to believe her uncle would go to such extremes to get rid of him, and even harder to believe Maude would stand for it. After a long pause Patrick found his voice again. "Oh." Was the only thing he could manage.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

She was standing here, as poised and as beautiful as ever, informing him of her upcoming marriage. What did she want him to say? "Congratulations." He said, rather bitterly. No, he hadn't had much of a chance and after the other night well…still, he'd hoped it would last a little longer. Patrick had never been one to bemoan his lot in life but this just wasn't fair.

A spark came to Maude's eyes. "Con…You don't actually think I'm going to marry that dreadful man, do you?" She asked, shocked that he would even think that.

"You're not?" Patrick knew he wasn't conversing at his most intelligent level but the whole situation had him slightly dazed.

"Of course not, but I did have to tell Uncle Charles I had agreed so I could finally get away from the house." Patrick nodded still confused as to why Maude was here. "I had to see you." Maude continued.

"Why?" Patrick hardly dared to hope he had anything to do with her decision not to marry Rupert; the truth was he had met the man before and he wasn't the most interesting of people, certainly not the kind of man for Maude.

Maude squared her shoulders, the proud tilt returning to her chin. "Because I don't wish to." As far as she was concerned that was reason enough but she expounded anyway. "I don't want to marry Rupert, but it's not just because his dull and a horrid dancer and I can barely abide being in the same room with him. I don't want to marry him because I love you."

For the second time in five minutes Patrick felt the air leave his lungs. Maude loved him? It was something he'd dreamed about since the night of the fateful kiss but hearing it out loud left his mind reeling. Up till now he'd almost talked himself in to leaving. He'd been willing to go and let her have the kind of life she had been groomed for, the kind of life he could never give her. It would have killed him, but he'd been willing. But now, knowing that his love was requited, he didn't think he could do it. How could he abandon her to a loveless marriage when he knew she cared for him? But he couldn't stay either; he couldn't take what he so desperately wanted. She didn't deserve him or the life he would give her. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "Maude…"

"Hush!" Maude cut him off placing her fingers over his lips. She had know he would have a long list of objections as to why he wasn't good enough for her but Maude didn't want to hear them. "Don't say anything yet. When I'm done if you still have something to say, you can speak your piece. Agreed?" She moved her hand and Patrick remained silent so she launched in to her speech. "I know you don't think you're good enough for me and I know you'll say something about not being able to give me the life I have now but I don't care. I love you, Patrick. I don't care where we have to live or how we have live, I just want you. I want you for the rest of my life. Patrick Standish, will you marry me?"

Patrick stood in a dumbfounded silence for a moment. "Did…you just ask me to marry you?"

Maude gave him a coy smile, pleased that she had shocked him in to silence. "I did. Do you accept?"

Patrick had to return the smile. She was so bold, so straightforward; she wasn't like any other woman he'd ever known, it was what he loved about her. A man like Rupert would break her spirit trying to turn her into a 'respectable' wife. She didn't need someone like that, she needed someone who would let her be who she was…she needed him. But she could do so much better than him. "Maude we have to be reasonable." He said with a sigh.

"Ugh! Why? Why do we have to be reasonable? I love you Patrick. Isn't that reason enough? Unless you don't love me." She let a look of horror came to her face. "Is that why? You don't love me?"

"What? No! No, I do love you! I…" Maude flashed a triumph grin and Patrick stopped, getting the uneasy feeling he'd just been conned in to professing his love. "You planned that." He said accusingly.

Maude continued to smile. Of course she had planned it. She wasn't about to give Patrick a chance to try and talk himself out of the feelings she knew he had for her.

Patrick shook his head and chuckled. "You're an extraordinary woman, Miss James."

"I love you, Patrick, and you love me. Please marry me. Now."

"I wish I could, Maude…."

"Why can't you? "

Patrick sighed heavily. "Maude there is things you don't know about me. I haven't always been a fighter."

"Yes, you told me that the night I meet you. I just see that as proof that you can do anything you want to."

He groaned again. "No, that's not…Maude, I'm a thief. I'm a thief and a liar."

"A thief? " Maude studied Patrick with confusion. Of all the reasons she thought Patrick would give her that one had never entered her mind. "What do you mean?"

The look on Maude's face tore at Patrick's heart. He cussed himself for falling for her. He cussed Anderson for that stupid bet. He cussed her uncle for trying to force her in to a marriage with a man she didn't even like. He even cussed Briggs for making him a thief. Although, Briggs would be more than a little insulted at being called a thief. He took a deep breath. "William Hubert Harrison-Briggs is the man who arranges my fights, but he's done a lot more than that for me. I told you I left home when I was twelve and that's when I went to work in the shop and then went to sea two years after that." Maude nodded. "After that I went to work on a farm and that lasted until I was sixteen. When I left the farm I did whatever I had to to survive, it wasn't always legal."

"Patrick, that was years ago. It doesn't mean anything about the man you are today."

Patrick shook his head. "I was half a step ahead of the law when Briggs found me. I had been caught cheating in a poker game and had some not very agreeable, or forgiving, people on my tail. Briggs said he like my style and took care of the men and the law for me. Briggs is a confidence man, Maude. After he handled my trouble he took me in. He taught me his trade. That's how I ended up selling snake oil and later fighting. Maude my profession is to sale things, anything, and make people believe they can't live without what I'm selling. When I tell you I don't deserve you Maude, it's because I truly don't. I do love you, Maude and meeting you has been one of the best things in my life, but do yourself a favor and forget about me. Find yourself a good man."

Maude could only stare at Patrick after he finished his story. She found that she didn't really care if he played the confidence game. Her knowledge of it didn't change how she felt about Patrick, she still loved him and she was still willing to marry him. True, it was hardly a respectable profession and she would rather him not continue it but his past made no difference whatsoever to her. She still wanted him, and only him, forever. She took a deep breath before she spoke and saw Patrick filch. She felt a pang knowing he thought she was about to tell him off for leading her on or some such nonsense. "I don't care, Patrick." She said quietly. "I understand what you're saying but I don't care. You did other things before you met this Mr. Briggs and I know you could find something new to do. I know we won't have much to start off with, I can't claim my inheritance until I'm twenty-one, but we'll find a way. I know I'll be leaving a way of life behind me but I don't care about that either. Maybe that would even be for the best. What I mean to say, Mr. Standish, is I still love you and if you'll have me I want you to marry me."

Patrick felt his throat tighten. For all his honesty she was still here and still professing her love. He looked down swallowing hard. It had been a long time since anyone actually wanted him. He breathed a laugh as he met her eyes again. "I want to do this right." He blew out a breath. "Maude, I don't know what I ever did to deserve meeting someone like you, Lord knows there ain't much in my life I got to be proud of, but I do love you. Maude James, will you marry me?"

Maude jumped in to Patrick's arms, grinning. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Patrick laughed, spinning her around as she clung to his neck. She was getting married! And not to Rupert Jones, who she could barely tolerate, but to Patrick Standish, the man she loved with all her heart.

Patrick stopped spinning and looked down at her his eyes shining. She couldn't stop a laugh of pure joy when she saw those beautiful green eyes staring in to hers. She was marrying him! She would get to spend the rest of her life seeing those eyes, and she was absolutely looking forward to it.

Gently Patrick cupped her chin and kissed her softly. It was a kiss Maude was only too happy to return. Very soon she would be Mrs. Patrick Standish…and she couldn't wait for that life to begin.

**A/N: Well, hoped you enjoyed you. Does anyone know what year the show is supposed to take place in? Given that the Ghosts of the Confederacy are still riding and the instantaneous animosity between Ezra and Nathan, I'm thinking that the war was still a pretty raw wound for some and the pilot would have taken place around '67 or so. Any ideas or thoughts? **


	7. An Elopement

**A/N: First off I want to say thank you for those who have reviewed. I can't reply to those submitted by guests but they are very appreciated and do a lot to keep me encouraged and focused. Now for something completely different I want to talk about dialect. I don't often write in dialect because 1. I much care from reading it myself and 2 It's hard for me to write in an accent. I'm a southern myself but when I'm writing I tend to think in a bit more proper English than I normally speak in. That being said, I hope the tone of my dialogue is consistent enough. Well, hope y'all enjoy my latest offering.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I'm not making any money._ **

Maude would have been perfectly content to get married right then and there and it was only after several minutes of persuasive talk that Patrick convinced her to return home. Even when he'd argued that she would need to pack some things before she left home for good she had weakly protested that she would have a hard time sneaking away again. In the end it was only after he promised to meet her outside of her house in three days that she had reluctantly agreed. "Three days, Baby." He said as he kissed her gently. "It can wait three days." Maude nodded. She didn't want to wait but she knew Patrick was right.

* * *

Maude set in her room that night looking through her things. It had suddenly occurred to her that she would really have to leave her entire life behind her. She had a single carpetbag that would hold all that she would be taking with her, and it wouldn't hold much. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for Patrick but it was still an unsettling thought.

She had told Patrick that leaving this life behind might be for the best, and it most likely would, but the reality of walking away from everything she had ever know was freighting. As she stood in front of her wardrobe looking at her gowns, the gowns she had worn to so many parties and balls and social functions over the past two years, she felt tears fill her eyes. She wouldn't be able to take any of these with her. In fact, she would most likely only be taking one other dress with her and how was she supposed to pick a single dress out of all the clothing she owned. Day dresses, gowns, riding habits…everything she had ever wanted and more. She turned from her wardrobe with a shaky breath. She could live without gowns and bonnets and shoes, she couldn't live without Patrick.

Going over to her vanity she picked up the silver combs that had been her mother's and there was the brush and mirror set that her oldest brother had sent her for her birthday, she couldn't leave these behind. Her mother had also left her a string of pearls and a couple of rings that she had to take with her. There were a few other pieces of jewelry and trinkets that she wanted to take as well, mostly things from her brothers, things that held to many memories for her to leave. Setting the combs down she sighed, thankful that at least all the things she felt she had to take were small enough to fit in her bag without any trouble.

A knot formed in her throat as she gazed around the room that had been her home for the past seven years. When she had left Patrick this afternoon three days had seemed like an eternity, now she feared they would pass far too quickly. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks but she did nothing to try and stop them. She didn't understand. As much as she wanted to marry Patrick the idea if leaving this place still filled her with dread. Could she be a wife? She couldn't cook and she wasn't sure she would keep a very good house either. Did Patrick really understand what he was getting in to?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Maude, may I come in?" Her aunt asked.

Maude quickly tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Yes." She called putting on the smile and trying not to look as torn as she felt.

Aunt Millie breezed through the door with her usual cheerfulness but stopped when she noticed Maude's red eyes. "Maude, are you crying? What's the matter dear?"

Maude wiped her eyes again before realizing there was no need to pretend. Her aunt knew she was getting married, she just didn't know it was going to be happening so soon. "I was just thinking about leaving here, about being a wife.

Her aunt came over. "Oh, my dear, you have nothing to worry about. You're marrying a good man who will be able to take excellent care of you."

That brought a genuine smile to Maude's face. Yes, she was marrying a good man. "Do you think I'll be a good wife?"

"You'll be a fine wife."

"I can't cook."

"You won't have to worry about that. Rupert can hire a cook if that's a problem."

Maude repressed a sigh as she forced another smile. Maybe Rupert could hire a cook but she'd gotten the distinct impression he wasn't interested in that. Besides, Patrick couldn't hire one. "But what if I want to cook for my husband?"

"If it's that's important to you, dear, I'm sure you'll get better with practice." Maude hoped so. She wanted to be everything Patrick expected her to be. "That's what I wanted to talked with you about." Millie continued. "Not cooking but about marrying. I know you don't care much for Rupert but try not to think about love so much. You may not love him now, you may never really love him not the way you want to, but you will learn to live with him." Maude barely hid her horror at that statement. Was that really what her aunt and uncle wanted for her, just to learn to live with someone? "Now, stop your fretting." Her aunt went on, far to cheerfully. "Every girl sheds a few tears before she marries and you have some time to adjust to the idea before the wedding. Everything will be fine." She leaned over a kissed Maude's forehead. "Get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

"Thank you, Aunt Millie. Good night." Maude deadpanned as she watched as her aunt left in the same perky matter she had entered with. Leaving here was the right thing to do; her aunt's words had just proven that. She still had a feeling of unease about leaving behind everything familiar but she didn't doubt for a minute that marrying Patrick would be one of the best things she ever did.

* * *

Three days later, a little after two in the morning, Maude quietly made her way down the back stairs, the servant's stairs, and exited the back door. She walked the familiar path to the courtyard where she and Patrick had shared their first kiss feeling both giddy and anxious. Just beyond the courtyard was a large oak tree; that was where Patrick was to meet her.

When she reached the oak, Maude moved around to the backside of it so she would be hidden from sight should anyone in the house happen to be up at this time and look outside. No one should be up till at least dawn but Maude wasn't taking any chances. Patrick wasn't to meet her till three but she couldn't wait any longer.

As she rounded the tree she felt someone clamp a hand over her mouth. Maude let out a muffled scream, her heart jumping. If Uncle Charles had found out about her plans to elope he would have her married off to Rupert today and she never would see Patrick again. But it wasn't her uncle who had grabbed her. "Maudie, shhhh…it's me." Drawled a familiar voice.

She whirled on her 'captor'. "Patrick Standish, you oughta be ashamed of yourself!" She whispered sternly.

Patrick grinned. "Didn't want you to yellin' out when you saw me. I didn't figure you'd be expectin' me this early."

"Well, I should say not. You weren't supposed to be here for another hour." Maude huffed doing her best to be at least a little angry with him.

"I been here since midnight darlin'."

"Have you really?" Maude felt her forced anger fade at his admission he'd been waiting so long for her.

"It seems you were in a bit of a hurry as well." Was Patrick's only reply. The two of them stood in the dark silence for a moment. "Maude, are you sure you want to do this?" Patrick finally asked hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid to hear the answer.

During the silence Maude's anxiety had started to mount once more but at Patrick's tentative question, excitement and determination pushed their way through. There was nothing left for her here. Any future she had lay with the man in front of her. "Yes, Patrick. I'm sure."

* * *

Patrick and Maude immediately left for Atlanta and from there they caught a coach to Carrollton. It was midmorning before they arrived and Maude was thinking that with any luck Charles, who had always been a late riser, wouldn't notice her absence until at least then…hopefully longer. Once they got to town finding a preacher was easy enough. A man at the stage station was only too happy to help as he pointed them in the right direction with a knowing smile.

It was only a short distance to the preacher's house and Maude and Patrick made the walk in silence. Maude didn't know what was going through Patrick's mind but doubts were beginning to worm their way into her's. Not that she didn't want to go through with the marrying him; she did, but she couldn't help but wonder about Patrick. Was he as sure? Had he changed his mind? And most importantly, would he tell her if he had?

What Maude didn't know was that Patrick was having similar thoughts about her. He had noticed she had seemed nervous most of the day and that had him worried. Maybe he was just a novel distraction, and Maude was realizing what a terrible mistake she'd made running off with him. Maybe she was thinking the price she'd had to pay for this was too high. If she was would she tell him, or would she suffer in silence? Would she marry him anyway and regret it forever?

Patrick stopped Maude with a hand on her arm just before they reached the preacher's house. "Maude, are you sure about this? You don't have to go through with this. I can take you back home and…."

"Patrick, stop. I don't want to here about how you're not good enough any more. I do want this, more than anything, unless you don't want it. Are _you_ sure, Patrick?"

"Yes." Patrick told her without hesitation. "Yes, I want it. But you know I can't promise it will always be easy. I don't have much to offer you. Bout the only thing I can promise is that I love you and I'll always do the best I can by you."

Maude smiled. "And I can't promise I'll keep an immaculate house or always prepare you fine dinners." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I can also promise you that I will love you every day for the rest of my life and I do want to marry you."

Patrick gave her his crocked grin. "Then let's go find the preacher."

That day in the town of Carrollton, Georgia, Maude James became Mrs. Patrick Standish.

**A/N: So glad they are finally together. I'm getting antsy to write about a certain green-eyed, charmer...and I don't mean Patrick :)**

**Sorry this was a little shorter than usual but it seemed like the right place to end it. And I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up before to long. **


	8. Making a Plan

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, still not making anything._**  
**

Maude woke up the next morning next to her husband. She felt a smile spread across her face as she thought about that. Her husband, she was married…to Patrick. Her uncle would know by now that she was gone, and most likely he would know why she had left as well, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it. As far as she was concerned she had belonged to Patrick and only Patrick since he had asked her to marry him but now she was completely his. In the eyes of God and the state of Georgia, she was Mrs. Standish and no one, not even Charles Carstairs could change that.

Sighing contently, she moved herself closer to him, just wanting to be in his presence. Maude couldn't recall ever being as happy as she was right now. Her memories of last night were beyond description. She had given everything to Patrick but she had never felt more complete and alive than she did now. She was no longer a solitary person she was now part of Patrick, they were one and Maude never wanted to lose the feeling of intimacy she now shared with Patrick and she wouldn't let anything stop her from enjoying every second of it today.

As she lay there just enjoying the feeling of being with her husband she felt Patrick slide his arm around her and draw her even closer. "Good mornin', Mrs. Standish." He mumbled as he covered her shoulder with kisses.

Maude grinned at his words and rolled over to face him. "Good mornin', Mr. Standish. Did you sleep well?"

"Well," Patrick said with an overly dramatic sigh. "I had some mighty fine dreams last night, but they weren't nothin' compared to being awake."

Maude's grin grow as she laid her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes again. She was determined to make their first morning as husband and wife last as long as she could.

They lay together in silence for several minutes, Patrick gently stroking her hair, before he sighed again, only this sigh sounded more genuine and much heavier than he his last one had. "Maudie, we need to talk." As much as he was enjoying being locked in a room with his wife the cold, hard fact was they couldn't stay here forever, and it would probably be best to get out of Carrollton altogether. He wasn't particularly concerned about Carstairs finding them but still felt it would be prudent to put a bit more distance between themselves and Maude's uncle.

"Not now, Patrick." Maude mumbled. She knew what he was going to say and quite honestly it wasn't something she wanted to think about just yet.

"Maude…"

Maude opened her eyes and pulled back a little. "Why do we have to talk now?"

"Because we need to figure out what we're gonna do. We didn't make any plans past today, we got nowhere to go, I don't even have a job anymore..."

"We can stay here another day." She said interrupted in a pouty tone. She didn't want to have to be serious today, she just wanted to enjoy her husband.

Her pouting didn't make Patrick stop completely but he did lose some of his seriousness as he flashed her one of his crooked, cocky grins. "You married a poor boy, Mrs. Standish. Now I don't know how long you think what I have saved is gonna last but we can't put off thinkin' for too long. Seein's how I don't have an income."

Maude rolled her eyes as she snuggled back against him. "You're not the only one who has savings."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I think we better try and make 'em last. At least until I find some work." He sighed again. "And I really don't know how easy that's gonna be."

His defeated tone worried Maude and she moved back so she could to see him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to fight anymore, Maude, and honestly I don't want to run anymore cons either. You deserve a better husband than that. Unfortunately...well, I don't know to much about doing anything else."

"I have every confidence you can find something else. But actually" Maude said a little hesitantly. "I was thinking about going to Alabama, to Athens. Just until we can come up with something else."

Patrick frowned. Maude had been a little too quick to offer a solution, she had obviously already thought about this. "What's in Athens?"

Maude bit her lip. "My brother." she finally replied after a pause.

Patrick felt his stomach start to tighten. Her brother? "You want to go to your brother's?" If her brother was even remotely like her uncle he'd rather come up with something else now.

Hearing the apprehension in his voice Maude propped herself up on her elbow with a smile. "Don't worry Darlin', Edward is nothin' like Uncle Charles." She gave him a quick kiss. "He'll be more than happy to have us."

"Maude."

"Please, Patrick." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's not talk about it anymore at the moment. I just want to be with you."

Patrick put his chin on the top of her head and remained quiet but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. "I know I don't have a lot, Maude, but I don't need your family's help to take care of you."

Maude groaned softly and looked back at him. "Patrick, this isn't about you taking care of me, I know you can take care of me. Going to see my brother doesn't mean I doubt you can take care of me, but you've admitted yourself that we needed to make some plans and you don't want to stay in Georgia. It would just be a visit, to give us some time to decide what we're going to do. Please, Patrick, I would love to see Edward again and he has plenty of room for us but I wouldn't want you to be miserable the whole time we're there."

Patrick looked away. He loved Maude and the truth was he was scared to death of losing her. It shamed him to admit it to himself, much less Maude, but he was afraid that going back to a world so similar to the one she had just left would make her regret her decision to marry him. "Maude, I told you I'd do the best I could by you and I don't want your family to have a reason to doubt that. And," He felt a flush come to his face. "I don't ever want you thinkin' you made a mistake by marryin' me."

Maude turned Patrick's face back toward her. "Are you tellin' me you don't want to go because you think my brother won't approve of you? Patrick, I'm your wife. There is nothing anyone can do to change that now." Patrick didn't answer. When Maude said it that way it did sound rather ridicules. "I told you my brother is not a Carstairs. He doesn't share Uncle Charles' views on most anything. And if it makes you feel any better Edward has fallen from Uncle Charles' good graces as well, so I can assure you needn't have any concerns about his opinion of you."

"May I ask what unpardonable sin he committed?" He deadpanned as he rose up on his elbow.

"The same one I did." At Patrick's questioning look she clarified. "He made a less than advantageous marriage."

"Who did he marry?"

"His wife, Lola, is half Cherokee. Needless to say, Uncle Charles thought Edward could do much better for himself, even though Lola's father left quite an estate to them when he passed away."

Patrick was still more than a little uncomfortable with going to see Maude's brother, maybe because he was only to aware of how much better Maude could have done herself, but the knowledge that Maude's sister-in-law was part Indian settled him some. If her brother had made a marriage like that he couldn't be nearly as bigoted as Carstairs, however, it was still Maude's brother and Patrick could imagine he wouldn't be too amused by their elopement.

Maude noticed his still troubled look and kissed him softly bring him back to the present. "I told you the day I married you I would love for the rest of my life. Patrick, I will never think marrying you was a mistake, and I'll never let anyone else tell me it was either, do you understand me?"

Patrick gazed at his wife who was so stubborn and determined, and felt the slightest bit ashamed for his earlier doubts. "Yes, Ma'am." He told seriously.

Maude smiled weakly. She loved this man so much, much too much to try and force him into doing something he was so against. "Patrick, I do want to go to Alabama. I want to see Edward and be able to spend a few weeks not having to worry about what we're going to do tomorrow, but…if you really don't want to go then I want say anything else about it."

He looked down into her blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He knew it hadn't been easy for Maude, independent as she was, to say that. He shook his head and chuckled. He had a sneaking suspension that Maude knew he was about to concede before she made the offer but even so, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to deny her anything? "My dear, you are a very persuasive woman."

Maude smiled and ran her hands through his dark hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "You haven't even begun to see how persuasive I can be, Mr. Standish."

"I look forward to finding out." He growled softly as he returned the kiss. At the moment he was more than willing to let Maude claim the victory for this round.

* * *

They ended up staying in Carrollton one more night and morning found Maude was up and moving much earlier than she normally would have been. Now that Patrick had agreed to go to Alabama she was finding it hard to contain her excitement and was ready to get under way. She had always had a special bond with her oldest brother but hadn't seen since he had married Lola two years before and she could hardly wait to introduce Patrick to him.

Patrick wasn't quite as enthused about the trip as Maude was, he was tempted to find an excuse to stay in Carrollton another night, but did his best to put on a good front for his wife. He knew that going to see her brother was important to her and regardless of how he felt about the trip he wanted it to be special for Maude. And despite how he felt he couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing Maude's excitement as got her things ready to go. So it was with giddy, anticipation on Maude's part, and no small amount of trepidation on Patrick's, that the young couple left Carrollton for Athens.

As I turned out Patrick's worries concerning her brother were unwarranted. The couple stayed in Alabama for over five weeks, and apart from an initial speech from Edward in which he threatened Patrick with everything from mild discomfort to death should he ever intentionally hurt Maude, Patrick found Edward and his wife to be nothing but welcoming and accommodating. He also found that Maude had been correct about needing some time where they didn't have to worry about what the next day would hold, and after he'd had a couple of days to get over the awkwardness of being a guest Patrick began to enjoy having uninterrupted time to spend with his new wife. And Lola James made sure the newlyweds had plenty of time together. In fact, Lola's insistence that Maude and Patrick be left alone was the best part of their time in Athens. They had whole days were the two of them could do whatever they wanted and it gave them a prime opportunity to truly get to know one another.

One thing Maude discovered early in their stay was that Patrick was a better than average playing poker. He was a far better than anyone she had ever met and they settled in to a routine of playing at night while they talked. As the weeks went by Maude told Patrick of her childhood, the death of her parents, her four older brothers, the years she lived with her aunt and uncle, and, much to Patrick's amusement, the two years of disastrous courting she'd had to endure. In turn Patrick told her of growing up in Tennessee, the death of his father, his mother who lived with a sister, his other four siblings, and more about Hugh Briggs and how he'd become involved with him. But as much as the two of them enjoyed their stay in North Alabama's picturesque countryside as their fifth week come to an end, both Patrick and Maude were feeling the need to move on and after some discussion the Standish's had made a new plan. It was soon after that the couple said their goodbyes, mixed with a few tears from Maude and Lola, and left Alabama to start their life as husband and wife in New Orleans, Louisiana.

**A/N: I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter but I hope y'all enjoyed it. I also been toying around with the idea of doing a story similar to this for Ezra. What do y'all think?**


	9. Life and Love in New Orleans

**A/N: Some come easy, some don't...this one didn't. I am sorry it's taken so long to get this up. Like I said, for some reason this was a hard chapter to write and then I was out of town for a couple of days and couldn't work on it but here it is now. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Same song, 9th verse. No I don't own the Magnificent Seven and I'm making no profits from this story._

From Athens, Maude and Patrick went west to Memphis to get a boat down to New Orleans. Maude had heard too many horror stories of the terrible accidents steam boats could have and at first wasn't overly fond of the thought of traveling so far down the Mississippi on one. However, by the time the couple had reached west Tennessee Patrick had her convinced the steam boat would not only be the fastest mode of transportation but the easiest as well. After having covered so much of the Southeast over the past few weeks in sometimes less than first class accommodations she decided it was a risk she was willing to take.

As it turned out it was on the trip down the Mississippi that Patrick's worries about his employment were dispelled. One evening after Maude had retired, Patrick had wondered in to the main salon and taken part in one of the games that had been going on. After a couple of hours Patrick had managed to not only take a sizable pot away for the table but awe everyone at the game with his skill. From then on he made poker a nightly habit throughout their trip to New Orleans and continued the routine after they arrived in the city. It hadn't taken him long to realize that what he'd always considered a hobby could be turned into a real source of income. At first he had played at the docks and small dives along water front, but before long he'd moved up to some of the most predigest establishments in town earning them a comfortable, if not extravagant, living.

Patrick wasn't making a fortune at his new found career but he was making more than he ever had at any of his other jobs, outside of his cons, and it was honest…more or less. The only drawback, at least to begin with, had been that the more affluent establishments expected gentlemen to come to their tables…and gentlemen wore suits. Patrick had never liked wearing suits and had always dreaded any job that put him in one however, as the months had passed he'd not only started wearing them but found he enjoyed the respect he got while in them. For the first time since meeting Briggs, Patrick truly felt like the man's instruction had been beneficial for him. For the first time in his life Patrick wasn't just acting like a gentleman but he was thinking he might be able to pull off actually being one.

As for Maude, she loved everything about New Orleans. Soon after arriving they had found a nice boarding house that provided a spacious room and two meals a day. As far as Maude was concerned this was a perfect arrangement for her and Patrick as it gave her only one room to keep in order and she didn't have to worry about poisoning her husband with her cooking. Additionally, Maude had been able to forge a friendship with the proprietor's wife, Julia.

Julia Morton was at least twenty years Maude's senior, and although she'd had reservations about renting to a gambler and his wife when they had first inquired about a room Patrick and Maude had quickly become her favorite tenants. As the weeks went by she became a shameless mother hen where her two youngest borders were concerned, and when the largest room in the house had opened up Julia had practically moved Maude and Patrick in before the old tenant was out.

Despite the difference in age, Maude immensely enjoyed Julia's company. Patrick's work as a gambler had him keeping unusual hours and without Julia, Maude would have found herself spending many afternoons alone. During their first few weeks together Julia had attempted to help Maude improve her cooking but it hadn't taken long before even the long-suffering woman was ready to admit Maude was a hopeless case. Maude had then tried to help with some of the household chores, at which she had better success, but most often she merely kept Julia company, and assisted as well as she could, as the older woman worked on the evening meal.

Julia provided the older, wiser voice of reason for Maude. She was the person Maude could confide in when she had questions about marriage, she gave her advice on how to be a good wife, and had, on more than one occasion, helped settle spats between the young lovers. In short, Julia was something of the martial figure that had been absent in Maude's life for so long. In Maude's opinion, outside of marrying Patrick, coming to New Orleans was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

They had been in the city eight months and life was about as good as Maude could ever remember it being. Patrick's new career had given him a boost in confidence and helped return him to the charming, and brash, young man Maude had first met. She hadn't realized it until he'd returned but she had missed that man a great deal. There were still many who didn't consider gambling a respectable profession but Patrick was good at it, he enjoyed it, and it kept them in a slightly above average lifestyle. The last part wasn't as important to Maude as it was to Patrick but she knew he liked being able to provide her with a piece, even if it was small piece, of the lifestyle she had known before, and if it made Patrick happy then it made Maude happy. If nothing about their lives changed Maude would have been content just as they were, but things were changing and for the better.

The suspicions she'd had the last few weeks had been confirmed today and Maude was feeling as giddy, and almost as anxious, as she had the night she had married Patrick. Patrick. The mere thought of her husband right now was enough to send a wave of happiness through her. She had already planned on tonight being a special, she was going to give him the present she'd bought for him and arranged for supper to be served in their room, but hopefully sharing her new discovery with him would make it an unforgettable night.

* * *

As soon as Patrick walked into their room that night Maude ran over and kissed him soundly. She had been waiting all afternoon for this and she could hardly wait to tell Patrick the good news. "Well, I can't say I don't like the greeting but may I inquire as to the occasion." He asked when she finally released him.

"Come here." Maude took his hand and led him over to the chair, practically pushing him into it before she took her place on his lap, kissing him again. "Can't a wife just be happy to see her husband?" She asked, grinning broadly.

"Yes, but you've never been this excited before." Laughing she gave him another kiss. "Good night, woman." Patrick gasped when she let him come up for air. "I don't know what I did but could you tell me so I can make sure to do it again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to do something special for my husband, just because he's such a wonderful man. Now, Julia already brought our supper up and…."

"Brought our supper up?" He broke in with a grin.

"Yes…but before we eat I have something for you." She reached around to the table by the bed and picked up a small box. She handed it to Patrick with yet another, quick kiss.

He took the box from her with a questioning look. "What's this?"

"A token of love. Now open it."

He raised an eyebrow and opened the box. Nestled inside was a gold ring, the large ruby set in it reflecting the light from the lamp above them. "Maude." He said quietly. He hadn't known what to expect but a ring had never entered his mind. Pulling the ring out, he studied it in silent awe.

"Do you like it?" Maude asked uncertainly. She hadn't originally planned on buying a ring but when she'd seen the ruby in the display case she hadn't been able to resist it.

"It, it's beautiful." He looked back to his wife. "But why?"

"I told you, it's a token of love. Is there a rule that says men are the only ones allowed to buy their lovers presents?"

He chuckled. "I don't suppose so." Slowly, almost reverently, he slipped the ruby on to the ring finger of his left hand. It was a perfect fit, almost as though it had been made for his hand. He looked back to Maude whose eyes were shining. "Thank you." That simple statement hardly seemed enough but he felt like any other words would cheapen the moment. So, he kept his words few and passionately returned her kisses.

Maude returned his affection until he moved away from her lips and starting making his way down her neck. "Patrick, wait." He ignored her. "Patrick." She squealed, pulling away. He groaned in protest. "Wait." She repeated. "I… I have something else for you."

A slow, easy smile began to spread across Patrick's face. "Well now; supper in the room, presents, a little lovin'…what else could you possibly have for me?"

"Something even better." She told him cryptically.

"Better?"

"Oh, Patrick." Taking her husband's hand she laid it on her still flat stomach. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world." Patrick looked down at his hand and back to Maude, confused. "But you'll have to wait six more months or so to meet him." Maude continued barely able to contain her excitement.

Slowly, understanding dawned in Patrick's eyes. "Six mon… "He swallowed hard. "Maude are you, are we…are you?"

Maude felt the tears start to fill her eyes. Laughing she put her arms around his neck. "Congratulations, Mr. Standish, you're goin' be a daddy."

"We're having a baby? You're really having a baby?" Maude nodded. Patrick jumped up and spun her around with a whoop. When he stopped he was grinning and his own eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Mrs. Standish?"

"Yes, but tell me again." Gently, he set her on the bed. Maude couldn't imagine life being any better than it was at this moment.

**A/N: Well, it's a little shorter than usual but it seemed like a good place to end it. And if I may give a word of warning, don't get to excited just yet. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me to know people are enjoying this little journey. Hopefully y'all won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. **


	10. Mourning a loss

**A/N: Yes, I put a crack in their happiness.  
**

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven do not belong to me and I'm making to profit from this story._

Maude hadn't felt well all day, but the cramps hadn't started till this afternoon. Although they had steadily gotten worse as the evening had gone on, Maude had hesitated to say anything to Patrick. He had become fiercely protective ever since learning of her pregnancy and she didn't want to do anything to cause him any undue concern but by that night she had to speak up.

For nearly an hour Maude had tried to find some relief from the cramps. When it became apparent she wasn't going to be able to she had woken Patrick. "Patrick." She reached over and shook his arm. "Patrick, would you go get Julia, please?"

Groggily, Patrick rolled over. "What's wrong?"

"I need Julia." She said, her voice strained.

He set up suddenly wide awake. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." She turned to face him and felt dampness on her nightdress. Panic seized her. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. "Patrick, I need her now!"

There was now a note of hysteria in Maude voice that Patrick had never heard before and it scared him. Something was terribly wrong if his calm, collected Maude were panicking. Kicking free of the sheets, he jumped from the bed. Hardly taking the time the make himself decent Patrick ran down the stairs, leaving Maude alone.

She took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening. The wetness she'd felt was blood, she was sure of it. She was bleeding and the cramps…no, this couldn't be happening.

Julia came in with Patrick and rushed over to Maude. "Julia!" Maude cried when she saw the older woman. "Julia, the baby…somethin' wrong."

Julia come over, Patrick on her heels, and when the older woman saw the spots of blood the sheets she inhaled sharply. "Patrick, go for the doctor."

Patrick shot her a confused look. "What…."

"Patrick, she needs the doctor!"

Patrick ran out the door and Maude felt the air leave her lungs. Maude knew she was bleeding but she had held on to a vain hope that she was wrong about what it meant, that she was imagining a problem when there wasn't one, but the urgency in Julia voice had just proven her wrong. She was losing her baby.

* * *

Patrick had been barred from the room as soon as the doctor had arrived and the last few hours had found him the sitting room pacing, praying, cussing, and generally being eaten alive with worry. He couldn't lose Maude, not now, not like this. He needed her and the thought of her not being with him was enough to make him physically ill. Why hadn't someone told him something? Was the fact that no one had been down good or bad? What if Maude were up there dying? Someone would tell him, wouldn't they? Patrick felt the bile rise in his throat and it took every bit of will power he had not to empty the contents of his stomach on the parlor floor. She had to be alright. There was no way he would be able to stand losing Maude. _Please, let her be alright. Please!_ He slightly pleaded, sinking on to the sofa with a groan.

Hearing footsteps, Patrick jumped to his feet. The doctor was coming down looking, what? Forlorn, sympathetic, defeated…whatever it was, it was a look that told Patrick the man didn't have good news. Patrick felt his stomach clench and he fought the urge to vomit again. _Oh, God please._

"Mr. Standish." Dr. Gates said approaching him.

"Is she alright?" Patrick demanded, not giving the man a chance to speak farther.

The doctor sighed. "Your wife is doing fine but I'm afraid there was nothing to be done to save the baby."

"But Maude, she'll be alright?"

The fear coming off the young man was almost tangible and the doctor gave him a sympathetic half smile. "She's very shaken by the loss of the baby at the moment but physically she's doing well. A few days should have her back to normal."

Patrick released a shuddering breath, his legs suddenly feeling to weak to hold him up. The loss of the baby was a blow but relief that Maude was well blocked any sadness he might have at the moment. "What went wrong?" He finally asked.

Gates shrugged helplessly. "It's one of those things. Even if I'd been here sooner nothing could have been done. It's a terrible thing for the women but sometimes it just happens." He'd known as soon as he'd walked in there was nothing he could do, and the girl had known it to. He had stayed until it was over to be sure there were no complications and the whole time the girl's emotions had gone from nearly hysterical to stony silence and back again. Gates had every confidence the young woman would have no problems carrying other children and had told her so, but she was still taking the loss hard. At least she hadn't been far along, that was something to be thankful for.

"Mr. Standish, your wife had no complications and should be fine in a few days; however it would be best if you refrained from certain _activities_ for the next few weeks." He said the last part with a very pointed look at Patrick.

It took Patrick a moment to understand what the doctor had meant by activities. "Yes, Sir." He replied simply, looking away. He didn't particularly want to discuss that with the man.

Gates nodded his satisfaction. "Good. I'm truly sorry for you and your wife's loss, Mr. Standish but the best thing for you to do is start thinking about children again as soon as possible."

"Is that all?"

"Let her rest for a few days then get her back to an everyday routine. Returning to normal will be the best thing for her."

Patrick nodded and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your help, Doctor."

"I wish I could have done more. I'll see myself out if you wish to see your wife."

"Thank you." The man wasn't even halfway to the door before Patrick made it up the stairs.

* * *

Maude was quietly lying in bed when Patrick entered the room. "Maudie?" He asked hesitantly.

Maude turned her head to face him, her eyes reflecting her broken heart. "Patrick,the baby's gone."

He set on the edge of the bed and took her hand, his own heart aching. "I know."

No more words were spoken that night. They merely set in the darkness in each other arms, lost in their private grief.

* * *

Maude hadn't left the bed in three days. She had eaten little and spoken less but she hadn't cried. For Maude it was easier to keep tears from falling than to stop them once they started. And she knew that as soon as she let the first tear escape there would be no way she could stop them. Patrick hadn't gone out the first night after the miscarriage and he had offered to stay in last night, as she was sure he would tonight, but she would rather him go out. He hadn't said anything but she knew he was disappointed that she had lost his baby…his son. Oh, the doctor may have said there was no way to know what the baby would have been but Maude knew it had been a boy.

She just wished she knew what had gone wrong. Julia and the doctor had both told her that there was nothing that could have prevented the miscarriage, but Maude wasn't sure she believed that. There had to be a reason. The doctor had also told her she shouldn't have any more problems and that they should try to have another baby as soon as she could but she wasn't sure about that either. She didn't want to ever go through this again. Her heart ached, her empty womb ached, and she wasn't sure either one would ever go away.

* * *

Patrick had stayed in the first night after Maude had lost the baby. He had offered to stay in last night as well as tonight but Maude had told him to go out. He knew he could have stayed in anyway but his presence didn't seem to help Maude any so Patrick did want was easiest for him and left. He knew Maude probably needed him here but,if he were honest with himself, he didn't really want to stay in. She was so brokenhearted it actually hurt to look at her. Going out offered him an escape from the sorrow that hung over their room and Patrick shamelessly took it.

As he was getting dressed he dutifully asked once again if she wanted him to stay. While he hoped, selfishly he knew, that she would say no a part of him desperately wanted her to tell him to stay. He wanted her to ask him to hold her again, to let them morn this loss together as they had that first night but once again she told him to leave. It had struck him tonight that he hadn't once in the last three days seen Maude cry, and that worried him. It seemed to him it would be natural for a woman to cry about something like this. She wasn't eating either and despite having been in bed for three days she looked completely worn out. He know she was upset about the baby, but something else was wrong as well and before he left he asked once more if she wanted him to stay.

Maude sighed heavily when she heard the question for the third time. "No, Patrick, I told you to go. There's no reason for you to stay here."

"Julia said you didn't eat anything tonight." Actually Maude hadn't eaten much for days and that worried him too.

"I wasn't hungry."

Maude had her back to him but he could tell she was starting to get agitated. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Patrick! Now would you please go?" Maude could feel the tears threatening to push their way through and she didn't want Patrick around when they finally won out against her.

Patrick heaved a sigh and headed for the door only to stop and turn around. For the past three days Maude had done nothing but push him away and he didn't understand. He knew she was hurting but he was her husband, he had made a promise for better or worse. Why was she distancing herself now? "Maude, this isn't healthy."

"Patrick, please…" Maude broke off when she felt a tear rolled down her cheek. Why wouldn't he just leave her in peace?

Patrick went over and sank to his knees by the bed. "Maudie…"

"Want do you want from me, Patrick?" She snapped turning to face her husband. Just as she knew they would, the tears now fell freely and she cursed their timing. Why couldn't they have stayed contained just a little longer?

"I want you to talk to me! Tell me why you're pushing me away."

Maude began to sob; deep, heaving, heart breaking sobs. Unable to speak she buried her face in her hands.

Patrick stared up from the floor shocked by Maude's sudden outburst, but the shock was soon replaced by relief, relief that Maude was finally showing emotion of some kind. Slowly he got up from his knees and slide onto the bed wrapping Maude in his arms. She didn't resist and she didn't pull away, she just clung to him and sobbed.

* * *

Maude gratefully fell into Patrick's arms when she felt them wrap around her. It felt so good to be in his comforting embrace again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him the past few days. Maude didn't know how long she set there crying her heart out but slowly the awful ache in her chest seemed to ease some. As her tears slowed she found her voice. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, you ain't gotta apologize, Baby." Patrick told her, his accent coming through heavier than usual. "You needed to do that."

Maude shook her head. "No. I'm sorry about the baby. I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I'm sorry you never got to meet your son."

Patrick set in dumbfound silence. Maude was apologizing for her miscarriage as if she was responsible for it. "Maudie, what…why... Baby you couldn't have stopped it. Even the doc said he couldn't have done nothin'." Gently, he lifted her face to look at him. "Maude, it wasn't your fault. It just happened."

"You we're so happy and I couldn't...I couldn't do it. I couldn't give…" Another sob escaped. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Maude, stop it! This was not your fault. You…Maude, you could never disappoint me. Yes, I wanted the baby and I hate what happened, but it wasn't your fault. You did nothing to cause it and you couldn't have stopped it. Maude Standish, I love you and as much as I wanted that baby if we never have any children I'll go to my grave knowin' I had more happiness than any man's got a right to because I got to have you. You ain't done anything you gotta be sorry for, Maudie. Please believe that."

Maude felt the tears start again and she laid her head back on his shoulder. "But I wanted him Patrick. I wanted him so badly."

"I know." Patrick began to slowly rub her back. He couldn't believe Maude thought she had disappointed him. His cracked heart had broken completely at Maude's confession, but he'd meant every word of what he'd told her. He had wanted the baby, he wanted a family with Maude, but he'd rather have Maude whole and healthy if he had to choose. Maude was still crying softly and he pulled her closer laying his chin on her head. He didn't know what the future would hold for them but he did knew that tonight he just wanted to hold his wife.

* * *

When Maude opened her eyes she was surprised to see daylight filtering through the curtains. The last thing she remembered was crying on Patrick shoulder, the headache she had testified that she must have cried herself to sleep, and his words of comfort. Slowly she became aware that Patrick was still with her; still holding her in his arms. He was here with her and he didn't fault her for anything that had happened. Tears began to silently roll down her cheeks as she moved closer to him. What had she ever done to deserve a man like Patrick Standish?

As Maude lay there soaking up the comfort of his presence she heard his soft Tennessee draw."Mornin'."

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Good mornin'."

"Feelin' any better?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She took a shuddering breath, unsure of how to answer. The awful ache inside had eased some but it was still very much there and she know it would be for a while yet. "Yes." She finally said. "But it still hurts."

Patrick wiped a tear from her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. "I know but it won't last forever, Baby."

Maude closed her eyes again and sighed. It still hurt but for the first time since her miscarriage she knew everything would eventually be okay.

**A/N: Please don't hate me. It had to be done but things will get better, I promise.**


	11. Learning to Live Again Part 1

**A/N First off let me say that I am adequately ashamed of how long it's been since I updated this. I had some family things (good) and some computer things (bad) that put together made it really hard for me to get a lot of writing done. Secondly, thank you for the reviews. A good review always makes me happy:) Thirdly, to my reveiwer AReader. Have no fear about me abandoning this story. As far as that goes, I know I'm not working in the most booming fandom on the web right now and while I love reviews, and they are always appreciated, I just can't bring myself to beg for them. As long as I know I have people who want to read this, even if it's only a couple, I'm going to keep writing. And one last thing, I've been thinking about your suggestion for the story following the seven and I really like it. Some ideas are already starting to come together. **

Maude found that after she finally allowed herself to cry in front of Patrick things began to slowly improve, very, very slowly. The terrible ache was slow in passing and it was weeks before she could stand to be in the same room with Paul and Julia's children without wanting to dissolve into tears and she couldn't even think about trying to have another baby. Following the doctor's advice, Patrick had tried to broach the subject a few times but she always quickly put an end to it. She had wanted her baby, wanted him desperately, and losing him had been so hard. She had always assumed she would become a mother one day but she hadn't realized just how badly she wanted to be one until the opportunity had been taken from her. Now that she did know how much she wanted to have Patrick's child the thought was with her constantly, right with the memory of losing her baby. And the thought of having to go through the experience again was to much. She couldn't do it.

Maude knew Patrick was doing his best to be as supportive as possible, and she was grateful for that, but even though he had stayed right by her when she needed him the most, allowing her to cry whenever she wanted, she still couldn't quite shake her feelings of guilt and found it hard to seek him out for comfort. As for Patrick, after many failed attempts to draw Maude out of her melancholy mood he found that, once again, it was easier to retreat back to his clubs.

As the summer passed Maude became keenly aware of his absence and she knew her dismal attitude was to blame. She did her best to be as pleasant as possible when he was home but felt that there was still a wall between them, and if she were completely honest with herself she understood that as well. Their physical relationship had become nearly nonexistent and it was taking a toll on both of them. She hadn't been able to start anything in months and Patrick's attempts were so often rebuffed he hardly felt like trying anymore.

As September rolled by Patrick began to truly worry about Maude. While she often went through the motions of a normal day it was obvious her heart wasn't in it, and finally he had all he could stand. He had tried staying with her, he'd tried leaving her alone, he talked about children, he didn't talk about children; nothing really seemed to help her. He'd tried to be patient but to be very plan about it, he missed his wife. He missed the feisty, witty, independent blond he'd fallen in love with and he was determined, one way or another, to get her back.

One night he began dressing as usual but instead of the suit he was now fully accustomed to he donned the more simple clothes of a fighter he'd preferred just a short year ago. To his immense pleasure Maude noticed the change almost immediately; maybe her depression wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

"You weren't plannin' on wearin' that to the club, were you?" She asked hesitantly taking in his simple shirt and trousers.

"No. I'm not going to the club tonight." He saw her raise her eyebrows but he didn't say anything farther. Instead he went over to the closet and, much to Maude's surprise, pulled out the plainest dress she owned. "Would you put that on for me, please?" He asked laying the dress on the bed.

Maude's eyes went from Patrick to the dress and back. She hadn't worn that dress in over a year, not since Patrick had started getting a decent income. "Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere tonight and I think it would be more appropriate attire than what you're wearing now."

"Where?" She asked suspicion heavy in her voice. She was already in a day dress and she couldn't imagine any place she would want to be where she would need to be dressed any plainer.

He squatted down in front of her. "Would you just trust me? Please?" There was absolute sincerity in his voice and his eyes were pleading.

Maude sighed, Patrick wasn't being fair. He knew she couldn't say no to those dad gummed, beautiful green eyes of his. She gave the dress another wary glance. "Fine." She huffed.

Patrick grinned as she started to change. So far his plan was working.

* * *

"Patrick, where are we goin'?" Maude demanded as Patrick led her farther from town, not that she was expecting a reply. He had been strangely silent concerning their destination and although she had asked the same question at least five times since leaving she still hadn't got a straight answer. Patrick held true to form and replied with a simple. "You'll see."

They had been walking for twenty minutes or so when Patrick finally stopped. "We're here."

She moved up alongside of him and looked around. This is where Patrick wanted to come? They were in a stand of Cypress trees by the edge of the river and, as far as Maude could see, there was nothing there. "What are we doin' here?"

Patrick took a blanket she hadn't noticed he had spread it out. Setting down he offered her his hand. "Nothin'." Maude hesitated and Patrick grabbed her hand giving it a gentle tug. "Lord, your stubborn tonight." He said wrapping his arms around her when she finally complied.

"I am not stubborn." She protested. "I simply see no reason for us to be here."

"A while back you wouldn't have needed a reason."

"Patrick…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. He was right, only a few months ago she would have enjoyed something like this. Being with Patrick, nothing but the sounds of nature to keep them company, it would have been Maude's idea of a perfect night.

"Maude, listen. It's been hard, I know it has. It's different for you, I understand that, but it hurt me too." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "As bad as it was we can't mourn forever. At some point we have to start livin' again."

"I know."

"Do you? You never want to go out anymore, you don't want to see, people, you won't talk about children…."

"I can't!" She cried whirling around to face him. "Don't you understand that I can't?"

"No, I don't." He replied calmly.

"I can't go through it again, Patrick."

"So you're never gonna let me touch you again because you're afraid somethin' might happen?" He asked a bit more irritably than he intended.

"Is that all you care about?" Her voice was tinged with anger.

"No!" This was not going the way he'd hoped it would. He took a calming breath and thought about his words carefully before he spoke. "I told you before it didn't matter if we ever had children, and it don't, but…we can't avoid each other because of something that may happen. Or may not. The doc said you shouldn't have any more trouble."

Maude wrapped her arms around herself. "What if I do? What if it happens over and over again?" Tears began to fill her eyes. That was the thought that had been haunting her since that horrible night. What if she got pregnant and just kept losing the babies and had to deal with that pain time and time again?

"Maude, you can't think like that. You can't go barrowin' trouble and worryin' yourself sick over somethin' that might not never happen."

"But it scares me, Patrick. I can't do it again."

"Maudie please, please, stop thinkin' like that." The truth was that while Maude may be afraid of what could happen Patrick was afraid of what was happening. He didn't know how much longer he could stand seeing his wife as depressed as she was now. "I want you to be happy again, Maude. I miss you."

"And I miss you." She wiped at the tears that had started to gather in her eyes. "But I can't…."

"Stop. Maude you are the strongest woman I know and it don't matter what kind of hand life deals you I know you'll find a way to play it out. But you have to stop expectin' the worse." He pulled her back against him. "You don't have to pretend it didn't happen, just try not to think so much about it. Think about those plans we had before the baby; try to learn how to live again. For me."

After a long pause Maude laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll do it for you, but I need you, Patrick. I need to know you're beside me."

Patrick smiled. "I like hearin' you say that and I looked forward to bein' there."

They set in silence for several minutes before Maude spoke up again. "What _are_ we doin' here?"

Patrick kissed the top of her head. "Nothin', just enjoy it."

She set there with her husband, listening to the crickets and the gentle motion of the river, and soon Maude started to feel whole.

**A/N: Part two will be coming soon. Promise. And reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Learning to Live Again Part 2

The baby would have been born sometime in mid November and as that time came Maude once again started to feel that black cloud of despair coming over her. However, she did her best to keep it from taking hold. She hadn't realized just how down she had been until she started to feel better and that depression wasn't something she wanted to feel again. She also had the benefit of Patrick this time. He had also sensed her returning depression and did everything in his power to keep it from gaining the upper hand. Together they managed to get through the worst of it, but it was his worry that she would completely fall again that made him unable to disguise his happiness when came home one night with news he was sure she would like.

Patrick took the stairs up to their room two at a time, even though Julia had fussed at him for that action more times than he could count. Slamming the door, Patrick leaned against it with a devilish grin.

Maude turned to scold him for making so much noise but stopped when she caught his look. "Might I inquire as to what has you in such good spirits the evening?" She asked warily.

Chuckling he throw his overcoat on the bed. "I got a surprise for you."

"I'm not sure I care for the sound of that." She loved him dearly, but she didn't for one moment trust that grin.

"Stop bein' so gloomy." He ordered before handing her an envelope.

Hesitantly, she took the envelope. The stationary was high quality, the likes of which she hadn't seen since leaving Georgia, and was addressed, in a bold, elegant script, to Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Standish. She gave Patrick a questioning look but he only cocked an eyebrow and nodded toward the envelope. Breaking the wax seal on the back she pulled out an invitation from Mr. and Mrs. Tomas Fallon requesting the honor of their presence at their annual Christmas ball.

Maude's breath caught before a small smile escaped; a Christmas ball. It had been so long since she'd had the chance to attend any kind of social function. She didn't regret a thing about the past year-and-a-half with Patrick but being the wife of a gambler and living in a boarding house was a far cry the socialite status she'd held in Georgia, and there were things about her old life she missed.

"I knew that would bring a smile back to your beautiful face."

"How did you manage to arrange this, may I ask?" She asked her smile growing. Leave it to her conman husband to figure out how to make her smile again.

Patrick looked almost offended. "For your information, I did nothing to _arrange_ it. You may not be aware of it, my dear, but the last few months have seen me making quite a name for myself among some of the city's elite. Today Mr. Fallon mentioned that it would be a pleasure to have us there and he was looking forward to meeting my lovely wife." Going over to the dresser he started to remove his tie and collar.

Maude was surprised by the declaration that Patrick was being accepted into society. She must have been more out of touch than she realized. "Well, it sounds lovely, but I don't have anything to wear."

Looking at her through the mirror Patrick gave her a wink. "I took care of it. Mr. Fallon kindly offered the name of his wife's favorite seamstress; you have an appointment with her tomorrow."

"Can we afford that?" She asked worriedly. Patrick's livelihood kept them comfortable but they certainly couldn't live to well.

"Don't worry about it."

"Patrick ball gowns…"

"Maude," He went back to her and gently cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry about it. I have a fund set aside for…just in case."

"How large a fund?"

"Well, large enough that you can have any gown you want." He said cocking his head.

"How did you manage that?" She asked suspiciously. It wasn't that she didn't trust Patrick but he seemed to have this all planned out a little too well.

"Well, I tell you one thing, didn't steal a cent of it."

"Patrick! I never said a word about stealing and I'm shocked you would even entertain such a thought about me." She hit him on the arm.

"Your reprimand has been delivered and I'm properly ashamed." He said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

Maude's eyes narrowed slightly, he was enjoying his teasing a little too much. Well, two could play that game. "Just for your scandalous insinuations I should refuse to go with you at all."

Patrick's grin grew; this was the Maude he knew and loved and it had been far too long since he'd seen her in full force. He caught her from behind as she spun on her heel and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold on now."

"Patrick!" She squealed, half-heartedly trying to pull away.

"You wouldn't abandon me in the cold, hard world of high society would you?"

"I should."

"Yes, you probably should. Lowly commoner that I am."

She turned her head just enough to see the gleam in his eyes. "Commoner or not, you're certainly a cad."

Patrick frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sure your uncle would be glad to know you've finally realized that." Maude rolled her eyes, chuckling in spite of herself. "As I was saying before you had to start asking so many dad gummed questions," He continued. "Tomorrow you are going to Mrs. Fallon's seamstress and you're gonna pick out anything your little heart desires, and then we're going to go to the ball and have a wonderful time. Agreed?"

Maude pretended to think on her answer, even though they both knew what it would be. "Very well, if that's what you want."

"Good." He kissed her quickly on the cheek before releasing her and getting back to the task of undressing.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we really afford any gown I want?"

"Yes." When Maude didn't reply he looked up and saw a faraway look in her eye. He suddenly got the feeling he ought to have kept that information to himself.

* * *

As it turned out, while the gown cost far more than any dress Maude had purchased since marrying Patrick, the final bill wasn't as bad as Patrick had feared it would be. But when it was delivered before the ball, Maude refused to let him see it. She even went so far as to ban him from their room while she got ready, saying it would be worth the wait. Well, he wasn't against surprises and it was good to see Maude acting like herself again but the hours he had to spend in the parlor seemed a little excessive to him. Or it did until she finally came down.

As she walked down the stairs that evening Patrick had to agree the wait had been well worth it. The gown was a dark blue, similar to the shade of the one she had worn the night she'd ask him to kiss her, trimmed in black lace and ribbon, and it did a magnificent job of showing off her shapely neck and shoulders.

"Do you approve?" She asked as Patrick slowly rose from the sofa.

She was beautiful, but than again, beautiful didn't seem to quite cover it. He thought back to their first evening together, she had been beautiful then of course, but looking at her now she was even more exquisite. The past year-and-a-half had matured her, she'd still been a girl that night, now, she was a woman in every respect. And she was his woman. "Yes, ma'am. I surely do."

* * *

"Shhh." Maude whispered harshly as Patrick stumbled going up the stairs. "Do you want to wake the whole house?" They had the only room on the third floor of the house and Maude had always assumed Julia had given it to them to provide them more privacy. It was a gesture Maude appreciated but it did mean that they had to climb two flights of stairs and Patrick seemed to be having some trouble with stairs at the moment.

Patrick threw her a wink. "Nah, the fewer people who know we're home the better."

"Come on." She said with a quiet laugh as she pulled on his arm. Despite Patrick taking in a bit more wine than he should have she had enjoyed tonight. Tonight she had felt more like herself than she had in months and it had felt good.

The ball had been better than she had hoped for. Being back in society had been wonderful and Maude had loved every minute of it, having Patrick by her side had only made it better. And dear Patrick had been a gentleman in every sense of the word. There had been no one in attendance who knew of Patrick's lack of social standing or their scandalous elopement. Tonight, they had simply been allowed to be Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Standish and knowing that her husband was thought of as an equal by the others was worth everything to Maude.

Once they got upstairs, Patrick shut the door and leaned against it. "Maude, I think I may have had a little too much to drink tonight."

Maude giggled. "I know you had a little too much to drink tonight."

"But it was fun." He turned serious. "You did enjoy it, didn't you?"

She went over and put her arms around his neck. "Very much. Thank you for making me go."

He gave her a quick kiss and returned the embrace with a sigh. "So am I."

Maude laughed. "What?"

"What?"

"You said 'so am I'."

"So am I, what?"

She giggled again and shook her head. "Never mind. Just thank you, for makin' me get out and act human being again."

She was staring up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and Patrick felt his heart skip a beat. There were times it scared him at how much he loved this woman. How much he needed her, how much he wanted her, and right now all he wanted was her, all of her. "Do you need some help gettin' out of that gown, Mrs. Standish?" He asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow. "All those buttons in the back can't be easy to get undone all by yourself."

"Do you think think you can see the buttons?"

"I'm not drunk." He said defensively. "I may be a little…well, I had too much but I'm not drunk."

"Of course not, darlin'."

"Either way, I'm sure I can manage."

"You never give up do you?" She said with a quick kiss as she pushed away from him.

Patrick sighed dramatically. "You wound me, Maudie."

Chuckling she went to the vanity and began removing her jewelry. Looking through the mirror she saw Patrick still watching her. "As a matter of fact Patrick, I could use some assistance. If you don't mind."

"Mind?" Grinning he went over to her.

While it was true Patrick wasn't drunk per say, he had taken in enough wine to slightly hamper his coordination and it took several minutes of giggles and warnings to be quiet from Maude before the back of the gown was finally unbuttoned. As soon as the task was done, however, she turned away. "Thank you." She said as she took over removing the gown herself.

Sighing, Patrick went to the bed and laid back on it. He had hoped tonight's banter was a sign that Maude was beginning to relax about their relationship again. Apparently he'd been wrong. Wearily he rubbed his eyes. A slight throb was beginning in his temples, and he knew that come morning he'd remember way it was that he didn't drink much.

"Patrick?"

"Hmmm?" He grunted in response. He'd have been lying to say he hadn't been at least a little disappointed when Maude had pulled away earlier but now that he was here…well, maybe going to bed wasn't such a bad idea.

"Are you all right?"

Maude sounded concerned so Patrick pushed himself back up. "I'm fine. I just…." He stopped suddenly. Maude was standing in front of him, her hair unpinned and hanging loosely about her shoulders, wearing a slight look of concern and nothing else. His breath caught and all words were driven from his mind as he hungrily took her in. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And once again she was freely offering herself to him.

"Patrick?" Maude asked with some amusement. She knew he would be surprised by her actions but she hadn't expected to stun him into absolute silence.

He swallowed hard "Ma…" his voice caught. Clearing his throat he tried once more. "Maudie…."

"Shhh." Going over she kissed him gently. When she pulled away Patrick's green eyes were bright. "Well, do you need some help getting out of that shirt, Mr. Standish?"

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who have stuck with me this far. This has gone much farther than I thought it would when I started on it but it's been fun. Next chapter will be up soon. And please bear with me a little longer, Ezra's arrive is fast approaching :)**


	13. Mardi Gras Trouble

**A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't in the original plan but I started writing and this is what happened. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and followers. Y'all are awesome.**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one, nothing has changed._

As winter passed, life returned to normal, at least in a sense. Since the night of the ball Maude found that Patrick had indeed become well integrated into society and invitations to more parties followed, including one to the LaGrave's masked ball on Mardi Gras. Maude's brother, Jonathan, who lived in Mobile had told her about parades and parties that occurred in that city but she had never been able to experience one herself, even last year during the carnival season they hadn't taken part in any of the festivities. But this year was different, Maude felt as though she were living in a completely different world than she had been a year ago and Patrick felt as though he had attained some level of success by getting Maude back into the world she was born to be in.

* * *

When Mardi Gras came around Maude was amazed at the transformation in the city. She found it hard to believe she had been so unaffected by the celebrations last year. By nightfall the parading had reached a level of riotous excitement, and when they left for the LaGrave's around nine, Maude had the feeling the festivities in the street were on the edge of a razor between celebratory and out of control. But even with that threat, if one could really call it that, Maude found that she couldn't help but be excited with the bustle of activity around her. The party outside the LaGrave's home might have been filled with drunks and troublemakers but the party inside was at a degree of finery Maude had rarely seen. Mrs. Fallon had confided in Maude earlier that the LaGraves made it a point to make sure their ball was the largest, most elaborate around. It soon became apparent from the elegantly costumed woman, and their equally well dressed escorts, to the large feast, and the large open ballroom that Mr. and Mrs. LaGrave indeed speared no expense to make sure their ball was the finest in the city. And by the end of dinner Maude was once again struck by just how well Patrick had been accepted into this world.

The ball was certainly one of the most memorable functions Maude had ever attended and she was enjoying herself immensity, at least until shortly after midnight when Simon Desale approached her for a dance. "Mrs. Standish, may I have the honor of this dance."

She had been introduced to Desale several weeks ago at a dinner party, and while she hadn't much cared for the man, it would be very impolite to refuse. So, putting on the pleasant smile she'd been taught since girlhood she accepted his invitation. "It would be a pleasure, Mr. Desale."

As they danced Desale leaned uncomfortably close to Maude. Smiley tightly Maude tried to distance herself a bit. "You're a beautiful woman, Mrs. Standish. A very beautiful woman."

Maude's eyes narrowed at the man's forward manner. She knew she was beautiful and had grown accustomed to hearing it from a young age, but it was well outside of propriety for Desale to point it out. And it wasn't just his words, he had a tone that she didn't care for. "Mr. Desale, I hardly think we're well acquainted enough for that kind of talk."

The man looked a little shamefaced but not nearly enough for Maude's liking. "You're right of course, Mrs. Standish, and I apologize. However, perhaps we can do something to change that."

When they got near the edge of the floor Maude pushed away. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Desale but I think it would be best for me to take my leave." She walked away and slipped out into the hallway but the man merely followed her.

"Mrs. Standish, please forgive my earlier words. I realize I might have been a bit hasty."

He stepped closer again and Maude moved back again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was no longer interested in what this man had to say. "Mr. Desale, I am a married woman. I'll thank you to remember that." She said, an edge coming to her voice.

Desale shook his head as though she had just told him something truly tragic. "Yes, I know your husband." He sighed. "You are a lady, Maude. You could do so much better."

Maude? Who did this man think he was addressing her in such an informal manner? She was to shocked to reply and the man continued to prattle on. "Standish tries and he does play the part well, but it's obvious to anyone of breeding he's not a real gentleman." Another step closer. "If, however, you ever care to know how a true gentleman behaves, don't hesitant to send for me."

It took a moment for Maude to sort through exactly what Desale had said. This man had just insulted her husband and propositioned her like a common tavern wench. The longer the silence stretched out the angrier Maude felt herself becoming and the whole time Desale merely stood there with that stupid look on his face. Suddenly Maude's thin restraint snapped and an audible crack sounded as her palm connected with Desale's cheek. The man staggered back as Maude lifted her chin. "My husband, Mr. Desale, is a man of honor and far more gentlemanly than you could ever hope to be." This time she advanced on him. "He is also a Tennessean and I don't believe he would take kindly to knowin' about your _proposal_. Therefore, for your sake, I'm willin' to forget this conversation ever took place. But don't you dare come near me again." Pushing past a shocked Desale she stalked toward the terrace not giving the man another look.

* * *

Stepping outside she took a deep breath. Blowing it out she shivered slightly when the February air nipped at her exposed skin. She needed her wrap but she'd been to distracted to think about it when she'd stormed out; her mind was still reeling from the encounter. What had possessed the man to think that she would be interested in anything he had to offer? She knew there were men who kept mistresses but she had always assumed they had slaves or went to a brothel somewhere and bought one, but she was a married woman. A married woman who had a husband who was charming, attentive, handsome, loving; what on earth did Simon Desale think he could possibly give her that she didn't already have? She let out a groan of anger and frustration.

"You don't seem to want to be here." A familiar voice behind her called.

She felt a rush of relief and offered him a smile as she turned. "It seems I've heard that before."

Patrick shrugged. "I apologize for my lack of originality." Coming over he wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna freeze to death out here like that. Are you alright?"

Maude gratefully leaned into his warmth and thought back to her time with Desale. What she had told him was true, Patrick wouldn't take kindly to knowing about what had happened, Desale had not only made unwelcome advances on her, he had insulted Patrick and there was no way Patrick cold let that go if he knew. And there was just enough of the mountains left in Patrick to make her afraid for what might happen to Simon Desale should Patrick find what had happened. "I'm fine." She lied. Patrick would never hear about it from her, the last thing she wanted was for Patrick to be in a duel or some such nonsense. "I just wanted to think."

"What are you thinkin' about?"

Sighing she banished all thoughts of the crude man inside and thought about the wonderful man on the terrace with her. "A night somethin' like this, when I met a very charmin' and brash young man."

"Back when we were young and innocent?"

"Mmm."

"On second thought, we're still young and I was never innocent."

"Quit it." She told him, rolling her eyes.

"You sure you're alright. We can go home if you want."

Maude shook her head. "It would rude to leave so soon."

"You could plead a headache."

She broke out of his embrace, shivering when she felt the cold again. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

As they went back in Maude saw Simon Desale speaking with another young lady. He glanced at them as they walked by and Maude made sure he got a good look at the man escorting her in, as well as the ring on her left hand. She smiled and gripped her husband arm a little tighter when he quickly turned away, looking a bit panicked. She doubted she would have anymore trouble with the man.

**A/N: Historical note on Mardi Gras: Mardi Gras was first celebrated in the U.S. in 1703, not in New Orleans but in Mobile, Alabama. New Orleans was not founded until 1718. Pre-Lenten balls were common in New Orleans during the late 1700's while the city was under French rule, however, the Spanish governors banned the practice when they took control of the city. The ban continued even after New Orleans became an American city in 1803. In 1823 the American governor once again allowed the balls to take place and in 1827 street masking was legalized. The first documented costumed parade in New Orleans was held in 1837. Over the next twenty years the behavior of the maskers became so violent that the press called for an end to Mardi Gras. In 1857 the Comus was formed to help reform the celebration into a safer event. **


	14. Morning Trouble

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I don't know if I'm spoiling y'all or I'm just getting giddy about what's coming soon. **** And thanks again to my readers/reviewers/followers. I'm having fun writing this and it makes me happy knowing someone is enjoying it.**

The day after Mardi Gras Maude was awake by seven. It was far too early to be up as they hadn't gotten in till after three this morning but her stomach was churning and she felt horribly sick. She lay still, breathing slowly and deeply, hoping her stomach would settle some but it only seemed to get worse. After several minutes she felt the bile start to rise in her throat. Jumping from the bed she ran to the camber pot, barely making it before losing her battle with the nausea. For a couple of minutes she hung her head over the pot while nature took it course, finally with a gag and a cough she spit out the last bit of bile from her month and waited. After a moment she straightened and went over to the wash basin.

Pouring herself a glass of water she rinsed her mouth before wetting a cloth and wiping the fine sheen of perspiration from her face. Oddly, she felt perfectly fine now. She wondered if she might have eaten something last night that didn't agree with her but she had no other symptoms of illness and now that she had vomited, her stomach seemed completely settled. She glanced over at Patrick hoping she hadn't disturbed him. She wasn't sure what had caused her sickness but the last thing she wanted now was his over-protectiveness coming alive. Thankfully, he still seemed to be dead to the world.

After a while without her stomach rebelling again she quietly took the pot downstairs to clean it. She was hoping she wouldn't have need of it again and if she didn't, than she didn't want Patrick finding out about her bout this morning. After taking care of that task she returned to their room.

Patrick was still deep in sleep, lying on his stomach, snoring softly and Maude couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. It was unlikely he would so much as roll over before noon but she still slipped back into the bed as quietly as she could. She remained upright for a while just in case the nausea returned and when it didn't she snuggled back down next to Patrick. She still had no idea want had caused her to be ill but it seemed like whatever it was was over, at least for now and hopefully for good. Closing her eyes she settled in for some much needed sleep.

As it turned out she was right about Patrick not rolling over before noon, as a matter of fact it was nearly one before he woke up. "Mr. Standish'" she said when he finally starting stirring. "Your mornin's keep getting' later and later."

He opened one eye and studied her. "It don't look like you been up to long yourself."

Maude raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. He was right, she hadn't been up long and she was still in a dressing gown, but she was already putting her hair up and was well on the way to being dressed for the day. And the nausea still had not returned. She was now confident that whatever she'd had was over with. By the time she had finished with her hair, Patrick was still in the bed. "We're you planin' on getting up today?" She asked giving his arm a shake.

"What time is it?" He mumbled in reply.

She retrieved his watch from the nightstand and flipped open the lid. "One in the afternoon. That's a long way from your farmin' roots, my dear."

"I ain't been on a farm since I was sixteen and I have no intentions of ever going back to one."

"Farmer or not, are you gettin' up?"

"Not sure it's worth it. Might ought to just stay here till tomorrow."

Maude got her pillow and lightly throw it at him. "Well, I would like some lunch and I expect any gentleman who escorts me to be washed up and shaved before accompanyin' me in public." With that she went over to the wardrobe and began rifting through her dresses. Patrick lay still for another minute before rolling out of bed with a groan. This was another win for Maude, but then who was counting.

* * *

Maude wearily opened her eyes and almost immediately felt the now familiar roll of her stomach. Now on day number five she didn't even bother the check Patrick's watch, knowing it was around seven. With a sigh she got out of bed and went to the chamber pot to wait for the inevitable. Soon she felt the bile start to rise and she once again followed the same routine she had for the past four mornings. However, this time after rinsing her mouth she sank into the chair by the vanity and took a shuddering breath. Five days in a row she had been sick. For the past five days she had woke around the same time and emptied her stomach. And for five days as soon as she had she'd been fine. Then yesterday she had realized she had missed her cycle, for the second month. Maude breath hitched as she felt tears start to fill her eyes. She didn't need another woman's opinion and she didn't need a doctor's conformation, not this time, this time she just knew. She was pregnant.

* * *

Wringing out the cloth Maude wiped her face. Once again, right on schedule she been sick. What was it, nine days now? The routine had gotten old very quickly but thankfully, at least she supposed she should be thankful, it _was_ routine and if it held she would be safe from any more nausea for the next twenty-four hours. Actually, once a day, first thing in the morning wasn't too bad and she wouldn't have minded so much today, except that today, Patrick had seen her. He had gotten up sometime during her retching this morning and had watched in stony silence as she gone through what was quickly becoming common place for her.

"You're sick again." He said simply when she'd finished washing her face.

Maude almost had to literally bite her tongue to keep form making a smart remake concerning his powers of observation, but she was able to control herself. After all, this wasn't Patrick's fault. Well, really it was Patrick's fault but it would do no good to point that out now. "Yes." She said coolly walking past him and setting on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to talk about this now.

Patrick turned to face her, his expression a mix of concern and frustration. "It's been a week, Maude. Every day for a week you've been sick."

She closed her eyes. "I'm fine." She ground out, before he could suggest seeing a doctor. Actually, it had been more than a week but she saw no need to mention that. But Patrick's statement did mean that he had noticed her new morning routine more than she thought he had. But regardless of what he had noticed, Maude did _not_ want to see the doctor. She was still trying to sort out her own feelings concerning the fact that she was expecting again and she didn't want Patrick to know just yet. And if a doctor was involved he certainly would find out.

Sighing, Patrick looked down at the floor. "I'm sending for the doctor, Maude." He said finally, glancing back up to gauge her reaction. It wasn't good.

Maude's eyes flashed. "Patrick Standish, don't you dare! I have absolutely no need for a doctor and I swear if you call him in I will not see him."

Patrick whirled and slapped the edge of the vanity with his open hand. He'd been expecting that response but it was still irritating. Why did she have to be so hardheaded? He knew she wouldn't like the idea but there was obviously something wrong and he wanted to know what it was. It simply wasn't normal to be sick that much was it? "Maude, you're sick. Whatever it is, it's not going away."

"It will!" She snapped. Maude wasn't an authority on pregnancy by any means but she did know this wouldn't last forever. Hopefully it would go away sooner rather than later.

"How do you know?"

"Because..." Maude stopped.

"What?" He demanded.

"Forget it." Why couldn't he just hush and take her word for it?

"Maude, if something's wrong I want to know what it is."

"Nothin' is _wrong_." That was technically true. There was nothing wrong about expecting a baby. "I know why I'm sick."

"Why?" His irritation was obvious by the way he snapped at her.

"Because I'm going to have a baby!" She snapped back. It wasn't how she had planned on telling him but if he was going to be difficult about it she didn't have much choice.

All irritation vanished from Patrick's face as her words sank in. "Oh." He said quietly as Maude glared at him. After an awkward pause he finally he cleared his throat. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Oh, good Lord, Patrick. What kind of a question is that?" Patrick's irritation may have dissipated but Maude's hadn't.

Patrick winced, it had been a rather dumb question, but then a slow smile started. Maude was going to have another baby. They were getting another chance at their family. To say he was excited was an understament, still he tried not to look to happy as he went and set by her on the bed. "It was an honest question. How _do_ you feel about it?"

Tears began to fill Maude's eyes. She had spent the last few days trying to figure that out. "I don't know. I want to be happy but...Patrick, I'm so afraid."

"Hey, it'll be alright."

"You don't know that!" She wiped at her eyes angrily. Why did she have to cry?

"And you don't know that it won't." Her impatient sigh made Patrick think about his next words very, very carefully. His speech wasn't having the desired effect today and he knew he needed to proceed with caution. "Are you sure? I mean have you talked with Julia? Or the doc?"

Taking a deep breath Maude shook her head. "No, I don't have to. It – it's just like it was last time and this," She waved toward the chamber pot. "Happens every morning. I – I just know."

A silence fell over the room that was abruptly broken when Patrick chuckled. Maude looked over at him wearily and he threw her that devastating smile. "We're gonna have a baby."

Maude sighed. She wished she could be as happy as Patrick, she wanted to be, but those horrible memories kept coming back to her. She didn't want to lose another baby and she didn't want to see Patrick's disappointment again. "Patrick…"

"Don't." He cut in. "Everything's gonna be fine, baby."

"You don't..."

"Everything will be fine." He repeated slowly.

Maude wiped her eyes. "You really believe that don't you?"

He placed a hand over Maude's still flat abdomen. Soon it would begin to swell with the life inside of her and the thought made him breathe a laugh of absolute amazement. "I do. Have a little faith."

Maude covered his hand with her own and gave him a small smile. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she simply wanted to so badly, but it was next to impossible to not believe him.

**A/N: Now you can get excited :)**


	15. Ezra P Standish

**A/N: Well, it's taken 40,000 words but finally we have arrived.**

Maude spent the next few weeks restless and anxious. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the fear of having another miscarriage, and it didn't help much that Patrick was fairly bouncing off the walls with excitement. She still didn't want to talk about the baby very much and despite her battle with nausea every morning she insisted that no one else know she was expecting, including Julia. She found it very hard to share Patrick excitement as she had last time and that bothered her. She wanted to be happy about the baby, but she didn't want to get her hopes built up only to have them knocked down again.

That inner struggle lasted until the middle of March. Patrick was gone and she'd had a bath drawn, hoping that a long soak would help sooth her nerves some. The bath had at least some of the calming properties she had hoped for and by the time the water had cooled she was feeling more relaxed. Stepping out of the tub she began to dry herself, that's when she noticed he slight bump in her midsection.

Maude moved her hand over the bump and then hurried to the mirror. Sanding sideways she ran her hands along her abdomen again pausing when she felt it swell underneath them. Looking in the mirror she could just see the bump that her hand fit so well around. It was in that moment that Maude realized that this was really her baby. In spite of her daily meetings with the chamber pot and the other changes her body had already started going through, the full implications of what that swelling really meant struck Maude and tears filled her eyes. It would still be sometime before the bulge became noticeable while she was fully dressed, but noticeable by others or not, this was her baby. Her child was now growing inside of her, her and Patrick's, and for the first time since learning she was again expecting, Maude was excited.

* * *

One evening around about the end of August, Maude set in the rocking chair Patrick had bought for her a few weeks ago and tried not to think about the stifling air around her. All the windows in the room were open but, as not even the slightest breeze stirred the muggy air, the action did little except to let more humidity into the room. Summers in this part of the country could be brutal, and often were, but the heat had seemed extra oppressive this year, and while it had been amazing to watch her body change and fill the movement of her child, Maude's swollen abdomen and aching back only added to her discomfort. Sighing heavily she put aside the knitting she had been working on and ran a hand over her large belly. She was more than ready to meet her baby.

"What's wrong?" Patrick mumbled from the bed where he lay shirtless,doing his best to escape the smothering mugginess of the room.

"Nothin'." She answered absently. "I'm just gettin' ready to meet my sweet baby boy."

Patrick rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "How do you know it's a boy?"

Smiling she went over and laid down beside him. They'd had this conversation countless times over the past few months and the result was always the same. She would continue to insist there was a boy in their future and Patrick would swear to the fact there was no way she could know. But she did know. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. "I just know."

"That's not a reason." He said before planting a gentle kiss on her belly. "What if it's a girl?"

"He's not a girl." She insisted.

"What if he is?"

"He's not!" Her face suddenly lite up. "He agrees with me." Taking Patrick's hand Maude placed it on her abdomen so he could feel the slight movement from inside. The baby had gotten far less active as the time for his arrival drew near but Maude still felt a thrill every time she felt him wriggling around.

Patrick grinned and kissed her. "You're amazin', Woman."

"Patrick," Maude took his hand again and intertwined it with hers. "Would you be disappointed with a boy?" She was fairly certain that Patrick disagreed with her just to be difficult but there was always the chance he really did want a girl.

Patrick frowned. They had carried on the banner about what the baby would be for months now and Maude had never asked him that. "Course not."

"Would you rather it be a girl?"

"Darlin', I can't think of anything I'd rather have than a miniature of you runnin' 'round here unless it was a son to carry on my name."

"That didn't answer my question." Maude said. Her conman had talked his way around that one nicely.

"It doesn't matter, Maudie. Honestly." He reached out and she readily snuggled against him with. Wrapping his arms around her he gently rubbed her belly. "You know, now that I think about it having a miniature me runnin' 'round wouldn't be bad either, but either way, we'll find out soon."

Smiling Maude took his hand again. That night she fell asleep in her husband's arms, filled with anticipation. The next couple of weeks couldn't pass fast enough for her.

* * *

Thirteen hours. For thirteen long hours Maude had been engaged in the hardest work of her life, and still it wasn't over. She was half sitting up with Julia behind her speaking words of encouragement and reminding her to breath but Maude didn't hear most of it. Her thoughts were consumed by the pain that had overtaken her entire body.

As the pain lifted, Maude collapsed against Julia with a muffed cry. She tried to catch her breath before the pain returned but knew that was unlikely, they were coming so close together now there was hardly a noticeable pause.

"You're doing fine dear." The midwife called from the foot of the bed. "Your little one's almost ready. It won't be long now."

The only reply Maude could make was shallow pants. Her little one couldn't get here fast enough to suit her. She didn't think she could keep doing this much longer. She gave a soft moan as Julia wiped the perspiration from her face. "Your almost there Maude, just a little longer."

"I, I, can't... do this... any longer." Maude gasped.

Julia gently pushed the hair that had fallen out of Maude's bride back off the girl's forehead. She had known that feeling before. "Yes, you can dear."

Stubbornly Maude shook her head. "No, I…ahhh!" Her answer was cut short as the pain began to grow once more. Maude bit back a cry as she gripped the blanket, trying to follow Julia's instructions to breath. The midwife was speaking again but Maude didn't pay her any mind. That all consuming pain was the only thing Maude could think on.

Although, both Julia and the midwife had encouraged her to yell if she felt like it, Maude had managed to remain mostly silent through her labor, grunts and soft cries her only sounds, but after thirteen hours she'd reached her limit. Falling against Julia once more as the contraction ended, Maude raised her voice. "I hate Patrick! Oh, Lord, I hate him! This is all his fault! He'll never touch me again, I swear!" Julia couldn't help but smile at the girl's outburst, she known that feeling too.

Not long after Maude's vow that her husband would never again share her bed something changed. Her pains had been coming so close together before that she hardly had time to catch her breath between them but now, there was no end to the pain. They came one right after the other and the only thing Maude could do was try and breathe at all, then come the overwhelming urge to push. She had witnessed birth before and Julia had told her only a few weeks ago her body already knew exactly what to do but it still filled her with wonder that the desire was so strong. Maude mentioned this to the midwife and woman began rushing around the room making last minute preparations for the birth. Maude continued to pant wishing the woman would get back to her, she didn't think she'd be able to keep her body from doing what came naturally much longer.

The midwife moved back into position. "Maude, with the next pain take a deep breath and push." Maude nodded, she was ready for this to be over. As she pushed the pain seemed to fade into the background and she was nearly giddy with the fact she could finally _do _something. "You're doing beautifully." The midwife said as the contraction ended and Maude got a very brief break, but a groan soon signaled another pain was growing. It continued on that way for a few minutes until finally Maude reached the moment she'd waited months for. "And push. That's it, here he comes. Once more should do it. Push!" Maude bore down, focused on only one thing. Suddenly, the tightness that had been her near consent companion for the past few of hours lifted and she felt her baby leave her body.

"It's a boy!" The midwife declared as the cry of an infant filled the room.

Maude chuckled even as her tears started. After the months of waiting and thirteen long, hard hours, she finally got to meet her son.

* * *

Maude felt a rush of love when the midwife placed her newborn son in her arms. Her perfect son. Never before had she known such love or such a fierce desire to protect. In the very short time she had knew him her son had already irrevocably changed her life and she knew without any doubt whatsoever that she would do whatever she had to to make sure he was protected and provided for. The emotions were almost overwhelming and Maude choked back a sob as she gazed lovingly down at her son.

Maude had never seen anything as beautiful as her son. At less than an hour old, the effects the thirteen hour labor had had on him were still plain to see. His skin was red and wrinkled and his head was slightly misshapen, but Maude knew all that was temporary. It was his more permanent features that had her absolutely spellbound; the light brown hair covering the top of his head and his vibrate green eyes that pierced her very soul. They were Patrick's eyes and the sight of them filled her with indescribable joy. This was her son; he was part of her and Patrick. This was what their union had created, this life, and he would be a consent reminder of what she and Patrick shared.

"You did well, Dear." Julia said coming over. "He's a fine boy."

Maude brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's perfect." All the work of the past thirteen hours had been well worth it and she found herself thinking that she would gladly do it all over again for the same result. "Where's Patrick?" She asked the older woman.

"Downstairs with Paul. Are you ready for him to come up?"

"Yes." She smiled up at her landlady. "He needs to meet his son."

As always, once her tears had started Maude found it difficult to stop them and when Patrick timidly crept into the room a few minutes later they were still running down her cheeks.

"Maudie?" Patrick's voice was tinged with fear. He hadn't expected to see her crying and he was suddenly worried something had gone wrong.

She looked to her husband, smiling through her tears. "Patrick, come see your son." Patrick slowly went over and set on the very edge of the bed, not wanting to shake either his wife or his son. "You're not goin' to hurt him, silly. Come closer." As he scooted closer she shifted the bundle in her arms so he could see.

The first sight of his son took Patrick's breath away. As Patrick looked into the green eyes that blinked wearily up at him, he was sure had never seen anything so amazing. This was his son. "Oh, Maudie." He breathed softly. He pulled the blanket back a bit farther causing the tiny hands to curl into fists as a small cry escaped. Patrick shot the midwife a worried glance. He hadn't been around such a small person since he'd been a child and even though he was utterly amazed he was also petrified he would do something to harm the baby. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as the midwife came over to the bed.

"There's not a thing wrong, young man. He's just tried. He's worked mighty hard today, almost as hard as your wife. He's most likely hungry as well." She looked to Maude. "Are you ready to try?" Maude nodded and Patrick was about to ask what they were going to try when Maude exposed one of her breast. Patrick felt heat start to spread over his neck and was about to excuse himself when the midwife spoke. "Just stay where you are. She may need your help later."

Patrick stayed but was decidedly uncomfortable with it. Of course he had seen his wife's body before but the way she and the midwife were now interacting left him more than slightly embarrassed. As it was he tried to look anywhere but at the two women.

"There he goes." The midwife said. Patrick looked back over to see his son now contentedly suckling.

Maude chuckled as she lovingly stroked her son's hair. "He's taken to it quickly."

"One of the quickest I've ever seen." The midwife told her. "And few babes are as alert as he seems to be. Those bright eyes already look like they're taking in the whole world."

"Did you hear that?" Maude asked with a glance at Patrick. "Our son's one of the smartest, Mrs. Jenkins has ever seen."

The midwife smiled. "I'll leave the three of you to get acquainted. I'll be downstairs with Mrs. Morton if you need anything."

She quietly exited the room leaving the young family alone. Maude and Patrick set in silence for a while each one lost in their own thoughts as they marveled at their son.

"Have you thought about any names?" Patrick asked finally as he gently ran his hand down his son's bare arm.

"Patrick."

"Hmm?" Patrick looked up but Maude was still watching the baby.

"I like the name Patrick." She clarified for her husband.

Patrick gave her an incredulous look but didn't argue. "Any other names? Seein's how we can't very well call him Patrick."

"James, for my family, or Robert, for my father, or Ezra." Maude continued without any hesitation.

"What's Ezra for?"

"Nothing." She said simply. "Do you have any?"

Patrick shook his head. He honestly hadn't given much thought to it figuring that anything Maude came up with would probably be fine, and obviously she had already thought on it a good deal.

"What was your father's name?" She asked.

"Hector. But I don't want to name my son that." He said, much to Maude's relief. "Actually, I like Ezra."

"Really?" She asked. Patrick gave a nod. She smiled. "That was my favorite out of the three."

They both looked toward their son who had stopped suckling and had once again closed his eyes. Patrick laid his hand on his son's head and felt a rush of pride liked he never known; his wife had done something truly extraordinary today. "Then it's settled." He said, grinning at Maude. "He's Ezra Patrick Standish."

* * *

Two days after Ezra was born Maude was up for an early morning feeding. Patrick had come in not long ago and Maude couldn't help but think that her son was already learning to keep gambler's hours. As her infant son suckled she stroked his cheek and hummed softly. She was still amazed at how much love she had for him. Now that Ezra was here Maude felt as though her family were truly complete. She looked over to Patrick asleep in their bed and spoke softly to her son. "Ezra, always remember how much mother loves you. And I promise you, sweet boy, I'll do whatever is necessary to take care of you. Whatever I have to do, I'll gladly do it for you, my darlin' Ezra P. Standish."

**A/N: Yee-haw! I've been waiting since May to finally be able to write this. Thank you so much to my reviewers and followers, it took much longer than I ever dreamed it would to get to this point and I truly appreciate y'all sticking with me. Now, on to more of a young Ezra, which I'm really looking forward to :)**


	16. Maude's Boys

**A/N: Dedicating this chapter to my grandfather who made some comments about my grandmother the other night that proved a blond haired, blue eyed girl can knock a man off his feet the first time he sees her and he can know immediately that she's the girl he wants to marry :)**

Maude had spent months trying to prepare herself for motherhood but she soon found that she felt woefully inadequate for the task. During the first couple of weeks it seemed nothing about the care of her baby came easily and Ezra often had moments when he was inconsolable. At these times it was only Julia's voice of experience that kept her from thinking she was a complete and utter failure as a mother. The landlady was adamant about the fact that soon the tasks Maude was struggling with would become second nature. As for Ezra the older woman insisted he could sense Maude's nervousness and would began to settle some when Maude learned to relax with him. Blessedly, Julia was right and as the weeks went by things indeed became easier.

Maude had been amazed by her son since the moment she first saw him but once she did began to relax around Ezra, he truly became a joy and she found herself falling more and more in love with him every day. In fact, the only person more enthralled with Ezra besides his mother was Patrick. It wasn't long at all before her sweet boy had his daddy wrapped completely around his finger, and Maude couldn't get enough of watching her boys together. There was only one thing Maude didn't care for about her son and that was his habit for waking up every two hours whether he had any immediate needs or not. Julia had told her that would eventually pass as well but it was hard to remember that when she couldn't get more than a couple of hours of sleep at once.

* * *

Maude barely suppressed a groan when Ezra began to cry one night right on schedule. All she really wanted was three or four hours of uninterrupted sleep, but Ezra was now in charge of sleeping arrangements and he was quick to remind his parents, should they forget, that neither of them would get a decent nights sleep until he allowed it. She was about to get up when she suddenly felt the mattress shift and Patrick rose from beside her. She lay quietly, hoping the situation was one that Patrick could handle. Of course, if Ezra was ready to eat again there wasn't much Patrick could do but if not Maude was more than happy to let her husband take care of their son.

Patrick slipped across the room and lifted Ezra from his cradle. "Hey, Boyo, what's wrong?" Ezra continued to whimper some but his crying ceased as soon as Patrick picked him up. It seemed that this time Ezra merely wanted to be held. "Your mama's real tired right now Ez. Why don't we let her sleep a little longer?" Patrick set in the rocker and soon had Ezra quieted down. Hoping to lull Ezra back to sleep, Patrick began to rock and talk to Ezra softly. "You know somethin' Ez, your mama is a remarkable woman. I ain't never meet anyone like her. Have I ever told you about the first time I saw her?" Ezra grunted softly in a way that almost sounded like a reply and Maude couldn't help but smile as she listened in on her boy's conversation. She was very interested in what was about to be said.

"See she was havin' a party one night," Patrick continued. "And I wasn't supposed to even be there. I suck in. But when I walked into that ballroom and saw that blond hair and those blue eyes... all it took was one look and she knocked me completely off my feet. Well, she started dancin' with this other man and I lost track of her but then I saw her slip outside and I quite shamelessly followed her just so I could get another look at her. I got to talk to her that time and had it been up to me I wouldn't have ever let her get away, but she had to go because we hadn't been "properly introduced". Well, being the enterprising young man that I was I set out to change that and find someone who could give me a proper introduction. I did. She agreed to dance with me after that and let me tell you, Son, she was so beautiful. It was like holdin' an angel." Patrick paused and took a deep breath. "I was kind of a no account then, Ez, and for reasons I still don't understand she spent the rest of the night in my company. We just talked most of the night, but when I talked she acted like I was sayin' the most important thing in the world. She acted like she cared, and it had been a while since anybody had really cared about me."

Maude lay silent and completely still as she listen to Patrick tell Ezra about their first meeting. She'd had no idea that night had meant so much to him. She wanted to get up and just hold on to both of them but she refrained. Any movement would draw Patrick's attention to her and he'd likely be to embarrassed to finish his story and she desperately wanted him to continue.

"By the time I left that night I knew I wanted to marry her." Patrick went on, causing Maude to smile again. It hadn't taken her long to know Patrick was meant to be hers but it hadn't been quite that fast. "I'm a lucky man to have her, Ezra. The first time I meet her she amazed me and just when I think she can't get any more remarkable she does something like giving me you and amazes me all over again. You and her, Son, are the best hand I've ever been dealt. I ain't never done anything to deserve the two of you, but thank God He let me have y'all anyway." Looking down Patrick found that his son seemed to be sleeping soundly once again. Getting up from the rocker, he went back to the cradle and planted a kiss on Ezra forehead before gently laying him back down and heading back to bed.

Maude's heart was aching with pure love by the time she heard Patrick return to bed. Patrick was the one who'd been willing to fight for her, _he_ was the one who'd had worked so hard to provide a good life for her, _he_ was the one who'd remained strong when things had been so hard, _he_ was the one who'd believed the best when she'd been unable to do so. _She_ needed him. _She_ was the lucky one.

Even though it was dark she turned to him as he got back into bed. "Patrick?" She said quietly when he was beside her again.

She felt him stiffen next to her. "You're awake?"

"Yes." She reached for his hand and Patrick's fingers automatically wrapped around her own when they touched.

"How much of that did you hear?"

She had to smile at how self-conscience he sounded. "All of it. And it was one of the most beautiful stories I've ever heard."

Patrick blow out a breath before speaking again. "I meant every word of it."

"I know. But you did get one thing wrong."

"What?"

"I'm lucky to have you. And you and Ezra are the best hand _I _was ever dealt."

Patrick breathed a laugh before kissing the back of her hand. "Well, why don't we just agree Ezra's the best hand either one of us ever got and leave it at that?"

"I can agree to that." Maude said as she snuggled up against her husband once more. Before she went back to sleep Maude let her mind drift back to that Spring night in Georgia. Had someone told that night as Elsie had been helping her dress that she would meet the love of her life, a fighter who she would gladly give up everything familiar to be with, she never would have believed them. But as she lay there next to her ex-fighter in their boarding house room she couldn't think of any place on earth she'd rather be. Maude went back to sleep that night with a heart full of love as she listened to the even, steady breathing of both her boys.

**A/N: Well, that was kinda short, for me, and I not completely happy with it. But, it was a transition chapter and those always give me fits. **


End file.
